Summoning of a Devil Dog (Familiar of Zero Battlefield 3)
by EnigmaticSentinel
Summary: Louise summons a warrior from another world. How would a United States Marine pulled straight from a battle into a place like Halkeginia? What would become of Louise's life summoning someone like him? (small doses of OCxLouise and OCxSiesta) [AU and OOC warning]
1. Prologue

The Summoning of a Devil Dog

Familiar of Zero/Battlefield 3 Crossover

By EnigmaticSentinel

**LCpl. Kelly's POV:**

Lance Corporal Simon "Slick" Kelly

Age: 19

United States Marine Corps.

1st Reconnaissance Battalion/ 1st MEF

October 30, 2014 1300 hours.

Camp Baghdad, Baghdad, Iraq

A live body lay on a couch. He had dark red hair that was cut to military standards (albeit slicked back). He was quite young and had freckles across his face. Bright, blinding, industrial sized lights blared in the construction trailer. Staring into the aging television set that had been there since the creation of the base. He and two other friends watch the Television screen, rambling on about how stupid this sitcom is and how much they hate it here.

"Dude, how the hell did this get two seasons? I mean, I get the fact that this is a spinoff of Friends, but this just feels outright dry. I swear Georgie; you buy the stupidest shit at the PX."

"So-rry bro, everyone wanted to buy Neighbors and this was all that was there. Fucking FOBBITs."

"Well, to be honest, it's better than nothing."

"Yeah, thanks for the reassurance Hermes", Slick said sarcastically.

"No problem Slick", Hermes grins back at the annoyed Slick.

Slick stared back to the 'entertaining' television show. He started to feel a little homesick. He had started to think about his mother and his older brother. He quickly put it in the back of his mind; he could be called at any point to prepare for a mission. But he does decide to talk with Hermes about his personal life.

"Hermes, how's Angela doing?"

"Oh, she's doing okay. My Abuela is looking after her. It's been a challenge for her since the divorce."

Hermes pulls out a picture from his jeans pocket containing him, his ex-wife, and his daughter.

"Hopefully I can see her again after this rotation is over."

"Three more months Hermes."

"I'm sure you miss Hana."

Slick thought about his high school girlfriend. He was sure that by the time he was done with MC SOI that she gave up on him, not even answering her phone when Slick calls her.

"That's a done deal. I know my brother's in college. He must be having some wild fun with dope and tight college pussy, while we are in the sandbox."

"Wasn't like that for me", Georgie abruptly joins in.

"Well, who the hell would invite you to party at Fraternity? You're so fucking lame dude."

"And that's why I joined the Corps."

"They shaved your fuzzy hair cleaned off and put a pair of BCGs on your eyes and made you look like a serial killer, and that's why we love you, you're our little bro!"

Slick begins to playfully put Georgio into a stranglehold and rubs his fist into his head. They all started to chuckle. But their lighthearted moment was interrupted by the Marine Corps NCO that walked into the room.

"Marines! Report to briefing in 5 mikes."

"Yes Staff Sergeant Blackburn!"

They begin to go to their separate bunk beds and put on their Desert MARPAT fatigues on. They then put on their standard issue weapons, plate carriers, ILBE's, and their MICH 2000 helmets. They hurried out the door to be briefed on their mission by the NCO's and officers. They arrived at the briefing with twenty-one other Marines present.

"As you all know, the PLR has been pushed back to Tehran. But we know the job isn't done yet. You will insert via HALO jump from a MC-130H Combat Talon II. Misfit Actual's objective for Operation Guillotine is for you to provide us Intel on movements of PLR forces around Tehran, engage them, and rendezvous with Heymaker to assault the city with Colonel Garrison's men. I will assign Capt. Quinton Cole in command of Misfit Actual and Capt. Joseph Brady in command of Heymaker. Air support is limited but the 1st Tank Battalion will push into the city to provide your men with support. Any import intelligence that you find, report it back to command. I advise you to talk to your loved ones and get some stuff off your chest before commencing the mission. You are dismissed."

Slick had a faint smile on his face. He hadn't spoken to his older brother in ages. The young Recon Marine picked up the pay phone, dialed his brother's cell phone number and waited for what seemed like an eternity to answer. Then he heard his voice.

"Simon?"

"Doug, it's me. How's it going?"

"It's okay I guess. Everyone is studying for the mid-term exams coming up. So not really that much partying lately. Anyway me and mom miss you. I still wish you didn't have to join the Marines."

"Well, I'm sure you're annoyed by my "it's my duty as a patriot" speech by now so I'm not going to argue with you on it."

"Anyway, I hope you come home safe man."

"I love you to bro, I miss you too."

Slick hung up the phone so the next Marine could use it. He, Georgie, and Hermes reported to Misfit 2-3. They stood outside the aircraft as it began to lower its hatch to allow for its passengers to enter. It was 1625 hours when they entered into the plane. Most, if not all of the men that are on the plane, have earned their Combat Action Ribbons from previous battles they've fought in.

It was 2300 hours when the jumpmaster told them that they were over their drop zone. The Recon Marines prepared to jump. The plane was dark inside minus the small red light near the tail of the plane. The men walk near the edge of the plane. They had their oxygen masks on to avoid hypoxia poisoning. As they were preparing to jump from 27,350 feet, they saw bright yellow streaks in the air.

"Shit, anti-aircraft guns, JUMP! JUMP! JUMP!"

Misfit Actual jumped into the dark cloudy night escaping potential doom. Rapidly descending closer to the earth, Slick glances at his altimeter to check his decent. It was tense as he and his platoon had to dodge some dangerously close AA rounds. He deployed his parachute after reaching the designated altitude. He glided to the zone he needed to land at. He regrouped with the rest of Misfit after he had landed. They would prepare to gather Intel and assault the objective.

* * *

><p><strong>Louise's POV:<strong>

Louise Francoise Le Blanc De La Valliere

Age: 16

Tristain Academy of Magic

Second Year Student

Tristain, Halkeginia

Time: Morning

A petite girl lay in a Victorian style queen sized bed. The sunlight harasses her into awakening. After waking up, she lethargically stumbles out of her bed to start her morning routine. The girl groggily goes to her vanity to comb her long pink hair. The girl goes on to get dressed in her school uniform which consists of a white button-down shirt, a black pleated skirt, black stockings, and shoes. She then grabs her black cloak and adorns it over her school uniform. Before heading out the door, she remembers to grab her wand.

She closes her door to her room and walked down the corridor of the dormitory. As she heads towards her class, she can hear the snickering of some other schoolgirls behind her.

"Hey look, its Louise the zero!"

"Do you think she's going to 'create' a new window for the school?"

"Hahahaha! I'm sure her family has to pay for the damages that she causes."

"She's such a failure! She must bring much shame to her family!"

Louise almost angrily blurted out something in response to her accusers, but for some reason, she chose not to at the moment. Louise feels the words seep into her like a cancer. They penetrate into her already broken heart. She had no friends, no advocates, only her own voice to sustain her and her family's pride. She tries to keep her composure while silently walking to class.

As she walks into the classroom, Louise sits in the upper rows of seats in the classroom. None of her classmates even sat near her as if she was a deadly disease. She then turns her attention to the front of the class to see that the teacher had entered the room.

"Good morning students, I'm Mrs. Chevreuse or my more formal title is Chevreuse of the Red Moon and I will be teaching hear for the current year. I specialize in the element of earth and that's what I will be teaching for this class. Now would any of you like to answer to me the other 3 major elements?"

Louise timidly began to raise her hand, only to be stopped short because Guiche answered.

"They are air, water, fire, and of course the lovely element of earth which we both share."

He swung a rose with his hand as he finished the question.

The teacher began to discuss how earth magic can be used for alchemy; she demonstrates this by transforming mere stones to brass.

"Is that gold?"

Louise glanced at her busty nemesis.

The class was mystified from the demonstration. As Louise was taking notes, a voice called for her.

"You, what's your name?"

"Louise, Louise de la Valliere."

"I would like for you to come and do the same spell that I demonstrated."

"Teacher, don't do it! She's going to mess up!"

"She could destroy the class! Let me do it instead!"

The student body was adamantly against her from doing the spell, but she defied them.

"No, please let me do it!"

She paces to the front of the classroom to cast the spell. As she prepares to cast the spell, Kirche shouts at her."

"Louise, stop! You're going to destroy the classroom."

"Shut up Kirche!"

Louise chanted, "Rel In Yan."

As she was chanting the spell, all she could think about all the times her classmates doubting her, berating her, and wishing for her to fail. As the rocks started to transform, it caused a small explosion. The students, after the explosion occurred, began to mock and ridicule her. She kept up her confident façade, blocking them from seeing her inner agony. She would show them someday, that she could prove that she is very capable as a noble. She would prepare to summon a familiar that is powerful, beautiful, and better than anything anyone at the school could conger.

**Chapter End**


	2. Missing in Action (I)

**LCpl. Kelly's POV:**

**0625 Hours**

**Outskirts of Tehran, Iran**

**October 31, 2014**

The tired Marines kept relaying information back on the radio, waiting for a response to attack.

"No gun trucks yet."

Montes responds to Malkovic's statement.

"The wheels of fate turn slowly, my brother."

Slick looks onto the war-torn city of Tehran. There where beads of lights going into the night sky, trying to shoot down anything that flies. After hearing Capt. Cole respond into the radio, he sees a column of HMMWV's driving down the road into the city. Slick readies his M16A3 DMR and pushes the selector switch from safety to fire. He looks to his left and right, seeing Hermes and Georgie, who have been with the young Marine since the beginning.

"GO! GO! GO!"

The Marines followed the commands of the Captain. Slick got up from prone position and began to run towards the objective. The distant guns and bombs grew closer as they sprinted to the target building.

"INCOMING!"

Enemy mortars impacted near the Marines. It shook the ground around them, but they kept moving. Dirt from the nearby explosions almost blinded Slick, but he brushed it out of his eyes. As the platoon went under the overpass, friendly mortars were set up and were being used to engage the enemy. As slick and his comrades were patrolling the creek, he saw a few silhouettes move to cover with rifles. The Marine had his weapon on low ready. As a head pops out the rock, he squeezed the trigger, letting out two deafening booms. The enemy soldier collapsed to the ground. The PLR responds with a hail of gun fire. Hermes began to fire his belt feed M249 SAW machine gun into the enemy. Georgie mounts his M14 DMR onto the ground and engages the enemies in the building. As other Marines begin to show up, Sgt. Campo begins to tell them to move up.

"Move up! Move up!"

The Lance Corporal heard the crackling of AK fire as bullets whizzed passed his head. He runs up the steps only to find limited cover. He looked at the foxhole that would be the only source of protection from the lethal projectiles.

"Fucking MG nest in the building!"

As a friendly tried to move over to their position, he was ripped to shreds. The image of that Marine's battered and bruised body was etched into Slick's mind. The Marines were pinned down, but one Marine out of the fireteam had a SMAW. He had to put it out of his mind and focus on the mission.

"Give me the SMAW; I'll blow up the fucker up."

"Alright bro, we got you."

Slick, putting the thoughts of imminent death out of his mind, shouldered the rocket, and fired at the building.

"WOAH! Get some!"

The men cheered as they took out the MG nest. They advanced towards the building. The Recon Marines prepare to clear the apartment complex out. Slick readies his M1014 with his fellow Marines stacked up behind him. He kicked down the door and his fireteam entered the building. He aims the shotgun; expecting to gun down PLR soldiers. Then as Slick scanned a room, he saw a figure dressed in desert tiger camouflage with a balaclava pull out a pistol and Slick fired two shots into the threat. The young Marine was a little shaken up seeing the enemy up close but preceded with the mission. Slick and Hermes sway their weapons into the final room. In the final room, an enemy PLR soldier latched on to Slick. Slick remembered his MCMAP training and redirected the enemy's movements to force him to stumble to the ground. As the winded enemy lay on the ground, he tried to pick up a G3 battle rifle, but the resulting action got him a bullet in the head. After finishing sweeping the rooms, Hermes announced the threats in the building were no more.

"Building clear!"

Misfit regrouped with Heymaker as soon as they exited the apartment complex. They met up with Captain Brady's column of HMMWVs. The Marines entered the HMMWVs. The vehicles began to move through the battered streets of Tehran. Slick scanned the burning buildings and damaged cars, ready to engage the enemy forces. He began to hear operators on the radio questioning the route they've taken. After a few minutes of driving through the war torn city, they find a tanker in the middle of the freeway.

"Man, I don't feel good about this", Hermes chimed.

"We're United States Marines; we'll fuck up anyone that even dares to fight us!"

Slick started to regain his confidence to help keep his unit's morale up. All of Misfit Actual dismounted off the HMMWVs and set up a defensive perimeter. He kept his eyes peeled on the overpass and elevated areas the enemy could potentially ambush them. As the Marines attempt to push the tanker trailer out of their way, a flash could be seen.

"RPG!"

The projectile hit the tanker, sending the young Marine flying into the air. He hit a barrier on the freeway. As he got up, he witnessed his fellow Marines engulfed in flames. They rolled on the ground in agony as the fire ate away at their skin. As they ceased movement, their charred remains forever held their expression of anguish.

"NOOO! YOU MOTHERFUCKERS!"

Slick was enraged and wanted to slaughter his enemy for the deaths of his Marines. He taps the trigger rapidly to kill as many soldiers as he could. As he limped closer to the battle, a small object entered into his shoulder. The sensation felt like hot nails being hammered into his skin. The Marine tried to ignore the hole left by the gun shot in his shoulder and continued to shoot back at the PLR.

"Hey Slick, where's the enemy firing from? I can't see shit!"

The Marine looked in pity as Georgie had third degree burns all over his face.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll get you to the Doc."

"NO, I'll keep fighting!"

As Slick was escorting Georgie to the Corpsman, he felt another bullet strike him, this time in the thigh.

"AGHH FUCK!"

He tries to keep walking but he stumbles to the ground.

"DOC! We need you!"

The Navy Corpsman rushed to the two Marines beside the damaged sedan.

"Hey I'll get the both of you-."

"No, get Private Gomez out of here first, I got you covered! GO!"

As Simon was lying on the ground, he keeps firing his M16 DMR into the PLR to cover the two troops. He ran out of bullets in the magazine, but he had no time to reload. He instead picks up an enemy G3 Battle Rifle and fires 7.62x51mm bullets into the advancing forces. As the ammo starts to get low for the battle rifle, another bullets hits his plate carrier. The sudden pain forces him to drop the weapon out of his hand. He started to remember back to his first memories of him riding a bike and his brother telling him that he could get back up. He remembers his thirteenth birthday when he got a PS3, surrounded by his loving family. And he also remembers his first kiss with his high school girlfriend, Hana. He felt like he needed to remember some of his fonder memories before dying in combat. Simon then sees a green metal ball roll up to his torso. There's a divide in his mind. One part of his mind accepted his fate, the other part was reluctant. There were only seconds left to his short life. He feels like he's honored to die in battle for his country, and that he sacrificed himself so one of his best friends has a second chance. Although he never had any regret for the actions he's taken, he didn't want it to end here, this quickly, and that's when he sees the light.

**Louise's POV:**

**Time- Morning**

The pink haired noble stands among the student body. Louise listens to Professor Colbert explain to the students about this important day. It was the day they would summon their familiars. Louise looked doubtful as she thought back to her boastful comments.

"I wander what kind of 'amazing' familiar you're going to summon."

"Leave me alone Kirche…"

"I was just being friendly, for once."

As the ceremonies of summoning familiars continues, Louise saw people getting all sorts of creatures like bugbears, Rattlers, and much more.

Louise looked as the confident Guiche summons, a mole rat? She also finds out that Kirche summoned a fire salamander, in which some people are lauding over the impressive creature she had summoned. As the majority of the students were getting acquainted with the familiars they've summoned, the more Louise wanted to get it over with. Louise became increasingly doubtful of her abilities; hope to at least summon something, even if it was an insignificant little creature. As she stepped up to the center, all the students began to mock her again. They condemn her to fail, and expect her to be expelled. This was her final opportunity. She gripped her wand with much force, and began to chant the summoning spell.

"My familiar, whatever world you reside from, I ask you to heed my call, I ask you to live for my sake. I ask you to safeguard me in all that I do, I summon you!"

An explosion pushed all the students back, releasing a cloud of grey smoke.

"I knew that was all you can do, blow up!"

As the smoke from the explosion started to clear, the groups of students were stunned. Even professor Colbert was curious about this enigma.

**LCpl. Kelly's POV:**

**Status - Unknown**

He was not sure what had happened. A grenade had rolled up next to him prior to being in this situation. He was pretty sure that he had died. He felt like he was somewhere other than Iran, or for that matter, earth. A cloud of grey covered over him.

"So this is what the other side is like."

But something seemed to change; blue cloudless skies started to emerge. He noticed that he still had his bloodied, dusty uniform on. He still had the wounds that were inflicted from the battle minutes ago, and he still had his guns and gear. As the smoke cleared, saw a group of strange looking people. They seemed to be High School aged. They all had stunned looks on their faces. They all started talking in a language that he had never heard of.

"Where am I? Is this the afterlife?"

He started to fear his surroundings. His training never prepared him for a situation like this. He hoped someone could answer this question, but everybody was foreign to him. He was all alone with these strange faces, speaking in a strange language.

"SERIOUSLY, WHERE THE FUCK AM I?!"

The school kids started to look terrified at this angry Marine. He started to stand up as more blood gushed out of his thigh wound.

"Agh!"

A small pink haired girl timidly walks up to the wounded Recon Marine. He looked right into her bright, pink eyes.

"Hey girl, are you going to help me?"

The Marine did not expect the girl to place her lips onto his. He was stunned. But after a few seconds, his arms started to feel like they were on fire.

"AAAAGGGGHHHH! FUCK ALL OF YOU!"

He lands hard on the ground, having difficulty dealing with this burning feeling in his arm and the profuse bleeding from his shoulder and leg. A man, more mature looking than the crowd immediately stepped in and used all of his strength to lift the 180 pound Marine plus his 120 pounds of gear. He began to drag Simon, to who knows where.

**Louise's POV:**

Louise never suspected to summon anything or anyone like that. But she was mortified that the familiar that she summoned was possibly going to die. She followed Professor Colbert, leaving the flabbergasted students behind.

"Teacher, what's happening to my familiar?"

"He seems to be gravely injured, he needs healing."

"He's dying? No, everything I've worked for…"

"Don't worry Louise; I'm going to try to save his life."

**Chapter End**


	3. Missing in Action (II)

**LCpl. Kelly's POV:**

Simon was unconscious throughout the healing. He keeps remembering the war he fought in. That Marine being ripped apart from PKM fire, the Marines that burned to death from the tanker explosion, and Georgie's burnt face. The images repeat over and over again. The deafening noise of bombs and gunfire surrounds him. The smell of death and rotting flesh, the weight of his load bearing equipment, the pain from being hit with bullets of various calibers, this was a hell he was repeating on the inside.

"AHHH!"

Simon awoke, sweat beading all over his scratched up face. He looks around the room rapidly as he hyperventilates. He then sees the same pink haired girl from before.

"DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME AT ALL?!"

Louise shakes her head.

"Yes."

He wasn't sure on how he could suddenly understand the language that she spoke, but it didn't matter to him at the moment. As Louise walks towards the young man, he notices the room has absolutely no hints of modern technology. The darkened room was lit by a few candles across the room. It seemed to him that her room was from another era.

"Where exactly am I", the Marine asked in a calmer manner than before.

She grabs a chair from the table and adjusts it to sit directly in-front him. She looks into the Marine's eyes and responds to his questions.

"We are in the Holy kingdom of Tristain, Halkeginia."

He did not expect that as her answer, but at the same time, it made sense since this place looks like nothing of modern times. Simon looks down seeing that the majority of his load bearing equipment is off of his body; just his blood stained Desert MARPAT fatigues remain.

"Your stuff is over there."

She points to a corner of the room where he looks and sees his plate carrier, MICH 2000 helmet, ILBE pack, and his weapons. From the distance, it seems as if his IFAK was never used judging by the pouch on his plate carrier; meaning that they had used some other unknown source to treat him. He notices two scribbling etched into his hands that he never remembered having. Everything became stranger to him by the minute. He had more and more questions looming in his head. But one question stood out in his mind, but he felt like he would risk everything just by asking it. He voiced that very question out to Louise.

"Why am I here?"

Louise blinked, and then put on a more solemn face. She got up from the chair and began to speak to Simon.

"I Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere, am your master. I summoned you here to be my familiar."

The Marine was mortified at her arrogant sounding response. He began to show signs of anxiety.

"I can never go back to my world? Am I stuck here?"

"Yes, I stated before that you are my familiar."

Simon got up from the pile of hay on the floor and walked towards his pile of military gear. He pulled out his Beretta M9A1 and aimed it at Louise.

"Take me back to where I belong."

"No."

He violently tackled Louise to the ground and pressed the muzzle of the 9mm pistol against her temple.

"BULLSHIT! TAKE ME BACK NOW OR I'LL FUCKING WASTE YOU!"

"I CAN'T, EVEN IF I WANTED TO!"

"No…"

The Marine began to get off of the slightly shaken up pink haired girl. He kept thinking about all of Marines he left behind on the battlefield, his brother and his mother. An image of his mother receiving a letter about my 'death' from two Marines in Dress Blues begins to creep into his mind. He begins to turn the pistol towards his head. Simon contemplates ending it all. As he was squeezing the trigger, in the fraction of a second, he turned the gun at the ceiling.

(BANG)

The loud gun blast rang across the whole dormitory. The only other sound was a single shell casing of the 9 x 19mm Parabellum bullet clashing with the ground. The room was silent for a few seconds. The upset Marine threw his sidearm to the ground and began to sob. His deep baritone voice began to quake as he spoke.

"Y-you goddamn p-people…"

The young man began to cry uncontrollably. Louise looked on with a scowl, but had an underlying pity for him. Other than the fact that Simon was crying, the room fell silent again.

It had been half an hour since the incident between Simon and Louise. The two had not looked into each other's eyes; however, Simon broke the silence.

"I'm sorry."

Louise didn't answer back. Simon had felt a little bit of guilt for his actions towards her. He took his problems out on her and hoped that things would improve; even remotely. Simon then thought it would be a good idea to clear his mind while taking a walk.

"Can I get some fresh air?"

Louise, still without looking at him, granted him permission.

"Go ahead."

The young Marine begins to walk out the room. Unknowingly, Louise looks at him as he steps out of the room and out of her view.

* * *

><p><strong>Professor Osmond's POV:<strong>

A knock is heard at the door.

"You can come in."

A bald man with glasses entered into the room. The other man was elderly and had long white hair and a thick mustache.

"Headmaster Osmond, I need to speak to you about the familiar Louise summoned."

Professor Colbert pulled out a book containing various depictions of runes. He began to point to a rune that stood out among the rest.

"This rune is on both his left and right hand!"

"Impossible, that rune is a legend. Could this have a connection to the lost prophecy?"

Professor Colbert continued to note Louise's Familiar.

"He was severely wounded when Louise summoned him; he had this strange apparel on, almost like armor, and strange weapons."

"Sound's similar to the man that saved my life more than thirty years ago."

* * *

><p><strong>Louise's POV:<strong>

Louise had started to think about what kind of being she summoned. He was unstable, vulgar, and very violent. She started to wish she had summoned an obedient creature like a dragon, or something similar to what Kirche summoned. She had some reservations with being stuck with this filthy man. This was all that she could summon. However, somewhere inside of her felt concerned for her familiar. She wasn't sure if he would run away or not. But where would he run to?

* * *

><p><strong>LCpl. Kelly's POV:<strong>

Granted, Simon knew was in a completely different place. However, he had a hard time adjusting to the fact that he's inside of a castle. He descends down the spiraling stairwell. Simon was about to step into the corridor, but he stopped himself. He wanted to hear the conversation and analyze the information he had heard.

"I'm good at baking soufflés."

"I would absolutely love to try one!"

"Really?"

"Of course Ketty, I wouldn't lie to your eyes."

"Oh dear god, and I've hear some cheesy stuff before", the Marine muttered.

"Oh, Guiche!"

"My feelings for you are purer than snow."

Simon then walked passed them, with a slight audible chuckle.

"You're that familiar Louise summoned, what do you find so funny?"

"Oh, I just remembered a joke about a guy that takes advantage of a love triangle."

Guiche looked confused, then mad for a second after Louise's familiar walked away.

"What's wrong Guiche?"

"Uh, uh, nothing!"

He ends up ironically seeing a similar scene when he walks into the next room; this time an older looking girl with pinkish red hair with a boy about the same age.

"Being alone with you, it's just like a dream, Kirche the Fever."

"Looks like tonight won't end with just a fever."

"I'd tell you what gives me a fever, this lovey dovey bullshit."

Simon was amused and annoyed at the same time. He saw right through their façade to see that they use their looks to sweep members of the opposite sex off their feet and use them to their devious schemes. As the red haired man walked outside the castle, he looked up at the sky.

"What – the – actual - fuck?"

There was not one, but two moons in the sky. This confirmed that he was in a different world. As he walked in the open courtyard, he started to think about his squad mates. He was reminiscing the good times, Georgie, Hermes, and Vance had in the barracks pranking the newbies in Charlie Company. He had to put aside the memories. Simon's Marine Corps training didn't teach him about world's beyond, but his Drill Instructors trained him to adapt to situations that could be unpredictable. So he has to figure about what kind of threats are common occurrences in this world. As he continues to walk across the courtyard in the middle of the night, he spots Louise. Simon then walked up to the pink haired girl.

"So what brings you out here?"

"I-I just wanted to enjoy the night!"

She looks away from Simon's face for a minute.

"It's not like I worried about you or anything!"

"You're such a bad liar. Hehehe!"

It was as if steam came out of Louise's head. But she knew he was right, she was worried that he would leave. Simon realizes that the both of them are tired.

"I think we should get some shut eye. We don't know what tomorrow will bring so it would be good to get some sleep."

"I suppose."

The master and familiar went back upstairs to their quarters. As they entered back into the room, Louise had a strange request.

"Change me."

"What?"

"You heard me."

"I'm sure you know how to change your clothes already."

"Yes, but part of being a familiar is to obey your master, so change me."

Simon rolled his eyes. But a not so innocent idea crept into his head. As he began to unbutton Louise's blouse, he started to make some questionable comments.

"Do you really feel comfortable with an adult man changing you?"

"You're only two or three years older than me."

His initial comment didn't faze her, but he was sure this would.

"I wander how you would react if my hand would slip onto your chest, or even better…"

"Okay, get off of me."

"Yes! It worked!"

Louise was annoyed and she force Simon to stay out of the room while she was changing.

"Damn…"

"You can stay out there all night!"

"Aw come on!"

The Marine had his back to the wall as he saw Kirche walk up to him.

"Oh so Louise the zero kicked you out, why don't you spend the night with me?"

He was thinking about considering her generous offer, but Louise ended up dragging him back into her room. Simon was curious about Louise's actions, but he was exhausted from all that transpired. He saw that Louise was fast asleep in her queen sized bed. He looks at her as she sleeps.

"Goodnight little princess", he slyly remarks.

He did truly think that Louise looks innocent while she sleeps. But all he could think about is getting sleep. He knew he wasn't going to sleep on the hay again. He when to his ILBE pack and got his sleeping bag out of there and set it up. As he got in and prepared to sleep, he was afraid. He was scared of the images, reliving the horrors he had witnessed fighting in the 2014 Battle of Tehran. But he had to get some sleep. Hopefully, he can make the best of his situation here in this strange world.

**Chapter End**


	4. Missing in Action (III)

**Louise's POV:**

The pink haired noble was sleeping in her large comfortable bed with the window opened to the night sky. The lights from the moon penetrate into the room giving off a nice semblance. She had been dreaming something similar to the events that transpired the day before. Things did not start off well when she first summoned this strange familiar that hasn't shared his name yet. He was dying as he was summoned, and then was erratic about going back to his home. But there seems to be more to him than just being a chaotic brute.

The sun's light began to invade the room. As she opens her eyes, her familiar seems to be doing strange activities.

"Fifty four, fifty five, fifty six, fifty seven,-."

"Familiar, what are you doing?"

"Mountain climbers."

"Mountain climbers? But were not on a mountain right now. What is this strange activity that you are doing?"

"PT: or physical training. Back in the world where I come from, I was required to these physical exercises to make me stronger."

"Well, it looks weird and it's a waste of time."

"Hahaha; says the one with a silver spoon in her mouth!"

Louise was angered by his insulting statement. She picked up her wand and was about to blow him up, but she said something instead.

"Grrrr, you know what, you're not worth blowing up."

"Well, I guess I shall continue to 'waste my time' with my PT."

"Get out, I'm going to change."

Louise pushes the tall Marine out of her dorm room.

* * *

><p><strong>LCpl. Kelly's POV:<strong>

"Well, I should have seen that coming."

He then remembered that he had to run for at least three miles. He had the same dream about the war and needed to keep his inner demons at bay. As he started to do it, he felt the pain from his battle injuries as he runs in the courtyard. He grunts each time he takes a step; trying to endure the pain. He keeps screaming inside, "Pain is weakness leaving the body." He unwisely continues to push himself despite the fact that if he pushes himself too hard, his wounds would open back up. Speaking of which, he wandered how they operated on him. What kind of equipment did they use on him? This place is barren of technology. Do they know basic medical procedures and are aware of things unsanitary? Did they leave the bullets in or extract them? He starts to assume that they left the bullets in and stopped the bleeding which is a good move on their part. By the time he was at the third mile, he was almost out of breath. He was far behind his PT standards due to his recovery. He walked back to his master's room which he had hoped she was done changing by now. To his surprise, she was fully dressed

"Congratulations! You know how to get dressed all by yourself!"

"Shut up peasant."

"Jeez, get a sense of humor."

He walks back into the room to get some of his supplies.

"Hurry up, I'm hungry."

"Give me a minute."

"That's all you'll get."

Simon had one minute to consolidate whatever he is going to take with him. He had still been wearing his blood stained Desert MARPAT Fatigues and was thinking about changing into his NOMEX Desert Tan Jumpsuit. His GPS and SATCOM were useless in this situation so that was out of the equation. He sees his Benelli M1014 .12 Gauge shotgun. The Marine is debating carrying this weapon with him around the campus in case an unforeseen threat appears. Simon then makes his decision. He strips off the Desert MARPAT uniform to put on his NOMEX Desert Tan jumpsuit that he normally uses for HALO/HAHO jumps and Black Operations. He puts on his plate carrier, his pistol belt with his Beretta M9A1, and a boonie hat. As he rushes out to the impatient Louise, Simon grabbed the semi-auto shotgun and slung it over his shoulders.

As the familiar and the master make their way to the dining hall, the former made a comment.

"This is quite ritzy."

"I take it that a commoner like you has never dined with nobles like us."

The Marine was silent at the pink haired girl's statement. As they walked to their spot at the long medieval table, almost the whole student body stared at the Marine who stood tall and held himself proud. As they stopped, Louise commanded her familiar to pull the chair from under the table so she could sit down. Simon then asks Louise a question.

"Where do I eat?"

Louise points to the ground where a pathetic excuse of a plate was on the floor: expecting him to eat like a dog.

"Nobles eat at the table; familiars eat the table scraps off the floor."

He looks at her silently with resentment. He was angry that he was treated like a lowly house pet, almost to the point of retaliating, but he knew that this was his situation. However, his annoyance turned into relief knowing that he had brought his Spaghetti with meat sauce MRE. Simon pulled out a Kershaw folding knife and tore the brown package open. He took out the heating packet and the packet containing the spaghetti. After combining to two, students began to look at this bizarre anomaly sitting beside Louise. Some scratched their heads in confusion, some were curious to what this commoner was doing. Even Louise didn't expect him to eat anything other than the stale bread on the floor. After heating up his food, Simon immediately woofed the spaghetti with meat sauce down his throat.

Since their meal time was over, they both stepped out the dining facility and into the courtyard.

"You know, familiars are supposed to wait outside while their masters eat inside. Be grateful I even let you inside to eat."

"Yeah, thanks for looking out for my best interest", the red haired man said sarcastically said.

The Marine looked at the students outside in the courtyard enjoying some afternoon tea and snacks served by women in French maid uniforms. The students also seem to be spending time with the animals they've summoned as their familiars. There was a particular one that Simon gazed his eyes on.

"Well damn, that one looks interesting."

"It's a fire salamander, it's probably the first time you've seen one, correct?"

"Yeah, I'd say that much."

He stared into the Kirche's eyes.

"And this-."

"Fire Salamander."

"Yes, is your familiar?"

"Yep, it goes well with my title, Kirche the Fever."

He then remembers this was the same busty girl romancing gullible guys. She is very attractive and uses her appeal to her advantage. Hell, Simon thought about having a one night stand with her after Louise kicked his ass out of her room.

"Are you sure you're Louise's familiar? How could Louise summon an attractive peasant while she's a short, flat-chested zero? I feel bad that you have to stick with such a failure."

Her last comment left somewhat of a bad in the Marine's mouth, more so for Louise than Simon.

"I hate you, go away."

"As you wish, zero. Hahahahaha!"

Louise holds her head low. Simon could see that she lacking confidence in herself. He began to wonder if the students here bully her. He started to think that maybe even she has some hardships to put up with. But he snaps out of this thought when Louise ordered him to get her a cup of tea.

As the young man walks across the lawn, a floating eye encompassed by purple flesh popped out in front of him make unworldly noises.

"What the fuck?!"

He walked backward, distancing himself from this, thing. As he was walking backwards, he knocked into a tray, and into a person. He looked behind, but didn't expect to see her here.

"Hana?"

This Asian looking girl dressed in maid attire looked almost identical to his ex-girlfriend from his world. It really caught him off guard.

"I think you've mistaken me for someone else, I'm Siesta."

"My apologizes; you looked like someone I remembered a long time ago. I'm Simon, Simon Kelly. Here let me help you up."

"Thank you. You must be the familiar that Miss Valliere summoned."

"Yeah… pretty much."

It was pretty awkward for Simon, she even sounded like her.

"Oh no, the cake is ruined!"

The Marine then tried to come up with a solution to the problem. He saw that she was exhausted and overworked; just like the other maids.

"Here, I'll deliver the cake to him."

"Are you sure?"

"Don't worry about it, I got your back."

Simon walks up to the table and places the grass covered slice of cake on the table.

"Montmorency, your familiar looks cute, just like you."

"Oh, you're such a flatterer Guiche!"

"Oh but I would never lie to your eyes."

"I would regret to inform you that your slice of cake fell on the ground."

Simon interrupted the couple's banter.

"What? Then why would you bring it to me? You should have disposed of it right on the spot!"

"The maids work hard on the food they make, they do all the laundry for you, and they do their damndest to make your life so much easier. Why treat them like their second class citizens? Listen, I was the one responsible for knocking into that maid. I accept responsibility for causing this problem."

"Haha! You're defending those lowly peasant servants? They don't do their jobs well enough in the first place. They are peasants just like we are nobles for a reason."

"You seem to be blinded by all of this unnecessary opulence to see what kind of man, no, boy you are. You seem to believe having everything served to you makes you better than everyone else. You claim to not 'lie to their eyes' when you speak with a girl then you meet with another girl and say the same thing."

The blonde hair girl sitting at the table wears an angered look on her face.

"So you are dating that first year! The rumors are true! You're disgusting."

"Wait, don't go Montmorency! You…"

"Problem?"

"YES! She ran away because of you!"

"No, she realized the game you're playing on her and she doesn't want any part of it anymore. I'm sure the other girl will be upset as well."

"I will not have you destroy my pride in-front of all these people! I will challenge you to a duel!"

Simon began to walk away from the boiling Guiche.

"Sorry buddy, I don't give a shit about dueling you."

Guiche was furious over Simon's apathy. He shook his rose and summoned a golem that was made out of brass. It charged at the Marine and struck him in the face. As he fell to the ground, he saw a scared Louise pleading for him.

"Guiche, stop!"

"OUT OF THE WAY LOUSIE! This is between me and that lowly peasant!"

As the golem stood over Simon, he rolled over and drew his weapon. He fired two shots into the metal being. The being began to disintegrate as the Marine got back up. He spit out blood and two teeth out of his mouth.

"You're a real prick, you know that?"

Guiche was further annoyed that he took out one of his golem. He then spawns three more in its place. Simon already knew where the structurally weak parts of the golem were. He aims the breaching shotgun towards the curved spinal area of the summoned being. Loud booms roared across the once tranquil tea area. He had taken out the second one, but there were two more. Simon began to reload his M1014 as a fist from the third golem struck him in the arm; knocking him down away from his primary weapon.

He got up quickly off the ground. Simon notices the beings that Guiche is summoning are slightly shorter than him. He goes back to retrieve his semi auto shotgun. As the third golem tries to keep the Marine away from his weapon, Simon kicks the being away from him and picks up his M1014. He loads two more .12 gauge breaching rounds into his primary. The golem charging him was gunned down almost effortlessly. Guiche, although nervous, summoned more golems to fight Simon. Simon was running low on ammunition for his M1014 while golems continue to swing their fists at him. He knew his sidearm didn't have enough power to stop the golems. But he did find out Guiche's weakness. As the group of golems charged at the Marine, he began to dodge their attacks and run straight pass them. After all of them were dodged, a defenseless Guiche stands. The terrified blonde boy tried to brace himself but it was no use. He was grabbed by his shoulder and Simon inflicted one of his hardest punches on Guiche. As he was crawling on the ground, spitting up blood, he voices his surrender. However, Simon wasn't done with him yet. He shoves the already submissive teenager's face into the dirt.

"Remember this. Do not fuck with me, Siesta, or the servers here ever again."

"W-what are you?"

"I'm Lance Corporal Simon S. Kelly. I'm a United States Marine, a Devil Dog."

**Chapter End**


	5. Missing in Action (IV)

**Louise's POV:**

The pinkette looked onto the mysterious warrior she summoned from another world defeat Guiche De Grammont. She watches in complete shock as Simon brutally shoves Guiche's bloodied face into the grass. The once nice tea tables were now toppled over with the academy students cowering behind them. The nicely cut lawn was now littered with shotgun rounds and small mounds of dirt which resulted from heavy movement of feet and the projectiles from the shotgun. The Marine was consumed by adrenaline and rage as he begins to scream at the terrified boy.

"What's wrong boy? Didn't you want to duel? I GAVE YOU YOUR FUCKING DUEL!"

"I-I'm sorry…"

Louise felt like she lost control of her familiar, but she was afraid of interfering. It almost seemed like he was going to execute the blonde haired boy.

"Now that you've apologized to me, there's someone else you need to apologize to."

He drags Guiche to the shocked Siesta.

"Go on."

There was a brief silence, but it was broken when Simon pulled him by the hair and forces him to look up to the awed maid.

"I'm, I'm, I'm sorry!"

"Scram."

The bruised Guiche stumbles away from the angry Marine. Louise was glad that he didn't end up killing Guiche but she was ready to give him a long scolding.

"Familiar! Why did you go and duel Guiche without my permission? That's not allowed!"

Just as Simon was going to explain himself, Siesta interrupts.

"No, Mr. Kelly didn't want to fight Mr. Guiche, but he attacked him anyway."

Louise didn't exactly trust the maid's answer, so she asked the terrified crowd of students near the wall.

"Did Guiche really start the fight?"

The students nodded to the pink haired girl. She looked at the Marine who looked back at her with a stoic expression.

"Let's go back."

The Marine silently obeyed and looked back at Siesta before she faded from their sight.

As they returned to the room, Louise sat on her bed; watching the Marine rummage through his pile of stuff. She knew he was abnormal, but she never knew Simon was capable of defeating Guiche, the Mage of Brass, let alone only hit twice. Louise was curious to know what kind of world he came from.

"Familiar, can you explain to me where you came from?"

"I have a name you know. But I guess I'll have to cut straight to the formalities. I'm Lance Corporal Simon S. Kelly. I'm a United States Force Reconnaissance Marine. I was part of Force Reconnaissance Company, 1st Reconnaissance Battalion, 1st Marine Division. Before you summoned me, I was fighting in a war. I've seen all sorts of shit. I've seen people that have been with me since I was a Boot killed. I've seen some of them die in the worst way possible. Some of them were ripped apart from PKM fire with their legs, arms, and guts spread across the pavement. Some were burned to death as I watched helplessly. I'm fucking scared when I try to go to sleep. I feel like every time I try to go to sleep, I will relive that hell every night. I don't know how much longer I can take it."

Louise felt sickened that she summoned a familiar from such a messed up place; but she started to feel sad for him. Louise almost felt like it was almost wrong of her to even ask. She was even worried that he would attempt to commit suicide again.

"So I guess this is what PTSD is like. But, I can't give up. I have to keep going. I feel alone here, but I have to survive. I have to adapt to this new world and learn about it."

The room fell silent for a second, only being broken a few seconds later by Simon.

"I gotta give you some credit, you saved my life. This Marine is grateful, despite some initial problems."

Louise felt her heart pulsating. This feeling was foreign to her; or at the very least she never felt it at Tristain Academy. What was this feeling that she felt? Her heart had been filled with pain, envy, and bitterness; but this seemed like something quite different from a negative feeling. She blushed and responded with her usual tough façade.

"W-well, I needed a familiar anyway!"

He looked at the stuttering girl with a slight smirk.

"Hehe, I think there's more to yourself than you lead on. But I won't rush you. I gotta go wash the blood stains out of my uniform. I'll be back in an hour."

Louise felt pain creep back in. She watches him leave the room, her inner mind wanted her to say something but her mouth remained shut.

* * *

><p><strong>LCpl. Kelly's POV:<strong>

Simon exited Louise's dorm to find Siesta. As he came up to a group of girls, they looked at him in terror. Although he could read that they were uncomfortable in his presence, he still asked the group of teenage girls a question politely.

"Excuse me, do any of you know were the servant's quarters are?"

One girl timidly answers the unintentionally intimidating Marine.

"I-It's the next building down!"

"Thank you ma'am."

Simon then walks towards his destination, with the group of girls relieved that nothing happened to them. He then thought to how those adolescent girls reacted to him. He knew that fight with Guiche took a brutal turn, but when they had frightened looks on their faces, he felt like they looked at him like he was some kind of monster. He started to remember the civilians that spectated at him and fellow Marines patrolling in Northern Iraq having similar expressions on their faces. He had to fight those thoughts off to concentrate on the tasks before him.

He was looking for Siesta for laundry supplies, but came across a new face. He was a robust looking man, seemed to be in his mid-thirties, and wore chef garments.

"Look, everyone, it's Our Boomstick!"

The crowd of servers started to immerge to see if it was indeed their savior. As soon as they saw who it was that entered their dwelling place, they began to cheer. Simon was confused, but he started to realize that they remembered the action that he took to defend them. As the jubilant maids and butlers approach him, the same chef that caught his attention began to speak directly to him.

"We all are eternally grateful that you stood up for our Siesta! I am Marteau; the head chef! If there is anything that you would like, we will be at your service."

Simon felt embarrassed, but he felt warmth inside him. He began to think that he did the right thing by fighting Guiche and giving these hard working people the recognition they deserve. Simon then began to voice a request.

"May I dine with you guys tonight?"

"Yes! We are honored that Our Boomstick would like to eat with us!"

Simon was a bit perplexed at his title of 'Our Boomstick', but he went along with it.

"I thank you guys for wanting to support me. I'm going to do laundry; do you guys have any cleaning supplies?"

Siesta then emerged out of the crowd; offering to aid the Marine.

"Here, I can help you do your laundry!"

"Thanks Siesta."

The two then exited as Simon waved bye to the kitchen staff. They walk out of the castle and into the courtyard to see the setting sun. Simon still looks at Siesta in awe. He is not used to how she was nearly identical in appearance to his ex-girlfriend. As Siesta got the washtub that she brought from the servant's quarters, the Asian maid began to converse with the young man.

"So tell me about yourself Mr. Simon."

She smiles at Simon as he places his blood stained fatigues into the washtub.

"Well, where to start. Where I came from, there are all sorts of music. So many genres; all sorts of music out there, some I like, others I hate with a passion. I like alternative, but my father always liked country."

"So what was your father like?"

"He was okay when he was there. Unfortunately, my folks split up. My father had problems gambling. He also smoked a lot which my mother never approved. But in the time I got to know him, he would tell all sorts of stories of his life. He would often talk about how a friend saved his life thirty something years ago. He was a nice guy, but he was a little rough around the edges. Anyway tell me about yourself Siesta."

Simon admired Siesta's features. It was bittersweet; she kept reminding him of Hana in both a pleasant and painful way. He listened eagerly to the sweet girl.

"Hmm, I guess I find some of the food here fascinating. I feel like it's been boring around here. We never get to do much other than serve our masters. But I did get a hold of this one book. It's in another language though. I want to understand the language it's in so I can read it."

The Marine drops the washboard to see the book. He wiped his hands dry on his NOMEX Desert Tan Jumpsuit and looked at the cover of the book. It dawned on him that this book was from his world. The illustrated cover had all but been faded. When he saw the title of the book, the only thing he could make out is the word 'Banks'. The paperback novel had been soaked by some liquid and the cover being partially torn around the top. He skimmed through the book; seeing that it was hundreds of pages long.

"It's definitely from my world, it's even written in English. It may take a while, but I could try to translate some of the book into Halkeginian when time is on my side again."

"You would really do that for me?"

"You were the first in this rotten world to even show me any kind of dignity. Plus it will help me with remembering my past priorities."

Siesta was a little puzzled by Simon's last statement, but Simon had referenced his past relationship. He finishes up; noticing that most of the blood stain gone, but the bullet hole still remained. He looked into Siesta's bright eyes, seeing the innocence shining inside of her as she smiled at him. It was so haunting to him. He almost whispered Hana's name by accident.

"What the hell is wrong with me", he quietly said to himself.

He began to feel awkward inside; he starts to leave to avoid causing a weird situation.

"Thanks for spending time with me Siesta."

"I hope you come and see me again Simon."

Those words sent shivers down his spine. He grabs his wet uniform without even turning to look at Siesta.

After Simon placed his clothes to dry, he walked back towards Louise's dorm room. He wanted to tell Louise that he would be dining with the servants tonight. As he was walking down the hallway, he saw Kirche's fire salamander familiar crawling towards him in a hostile way. He drew his Beretta M9A1 at the fiery reptile. Before he opened fire, flames erupted from its mouth. The Marine retreats backwards until he's pulled into a room. He is then bound to the floor by a busty red head. Her breasts dangled as she lay on top of Simon scantily clad.

"I want you."

She began to slowly bend her arm as it descended from Simons face towards his hard chest.

"You deserve a more mature woman, not a flat chested girl or a peasant maid."

He felt divided inside. His mind was fighting for control, but his male body did want to do what was only natural. The sexual encounter came without warning; he tries to regain his composure, but it wasn't an easy fight. He wanted to give in and just let his burning lust consume him whole. Her hand begins to go further and further down.

* * *

><p><strong>Louise's POV:<strong>

After staying inside her room for most of the day, she began to think about the last thing Simon had said to her earlier in the day.

"I gotta give you some credit, you saved my life. This Marine is grateful, despite some initial problems."

She was wandering what that brief feeling inside of her was. Louise also wandered what the slight pain she felt in the pit of her stomach was as well. But her thoughts were interrupted when her room door was opened. Louise's familiar entered into her room without saying a single word. The pinkette looks out of her window; but asks a question to her familiar.

"Familiar, why did you take so long to wash your clothes?"

"I'm sorry."

"Are you going to come with me to dinner?"

"I made plans to eat with the servants, I came up here to tell you that."

"Go ahead and eat with them, you would just bother me."

"Fine then. I'll leave you in peace."

The young man exited the room after he grabbed his rifle. A single tear rolled down Louise's pale face. She tried to deny it, but she realized what that feeling of pain was when he left the room a second time; loneliness.

**Chapter End**


	6. Missing in Action (V)

**Louise's POV:**

Louise wakes up for another day of school life. As she opens her eyes, she sees her familiar doing his 'PT' routine. She sees the sweaty man raising his torso and head up to his knees while his hands are behind his head.

"Sixty six, sixty seven, sixty eight."

The pinkette started to think about what she said to Simon last night.

"Go ahead and eat with them, you would just bother me."

"Fine then. I'll leave you in peace."

She felt like she kept digging herself into a deeper hole. Louise had sat lonely, without any company and friends last night. She ate one of the most immaculate meals that most people wish they had, but that didn't make Louise feel happy or fulfilled. She wasn't happy that she summoned someone like Simon, but she wanted his company. Louise then thought that starting up a conversation with Simon would be better than leaving the air thicker with silence.

"Familiar, tell me about that weapon you used against Guiche."

The Marine stopped doing sit-ups and jumped up onto the floor. He goes towards his makeshift arsenal of weapons and he brings the shotgun covered in dirt from the Battle of Tehran.

"Where to begin, this is a shotgun. It's a M1014 manufactured by Benelli A-."

"No, I mean tell me how it works."

"So there are no guns in this world?"

"I don't know what guns are. The only weapon I can compare it to is a musket."

"Hmm, okay. Well there an important component to weapons like this; ammunition."

The Marine racked the charging handle back on his semi-auto shotgun. He handed the curious pinkette a black .12 gauge M1030 breaching round.

"So your 'gun' sends this into the enemy and their insides explodes?"

"Normally we don't fire this at the enemy. We use those shells to take doors down."

"Doors? You people seriously waste your time fighting doors?"

"Oh god… This is going to take forever to explain."

Simon then grabs the shotgun shell out of her hands and loads it back into his weapon. Louise was still perplexed at this device that deals death. She watches as he leans the shotgun against the wall. He then picks up his M16 SAM-R and rummaged through his supplies to assess how much ammo he had.

"Well shit. All I got is eight thirty rounders containing 5.56 ball, and two twenty rounders containing tracers. And I have this G3 with one full mag and the other is half empty. Four M67 Frag Grenades. Two .12 Gauge M1013 Breaching Rounds, two slugs. Don't want to even mention the subject of my sidearm. Ugh, there's never enough ammo."

The man in fatigues turns back towards Louise and asks her a question.

"Where do you think I can find bullets? You said there where muskets in this world."

Louise was still puzzled. All of the stuff he was saying sounded so foreign to her. The best thing she could do is to go into the city and see if there is any merchandise from his world that got sucked into hers.

"Here, since its void day, we're going into the town to find the items that make your musket work."

"Okay then, lead the way!"

The two then left their dormitory and went towards the stable to see their form of transportation.

"I guess that's to be expected since there's no cars here."

"What?"

"Nevermind."

Simon and Louise mounted on the Barb horse and the horse began to trot towards her rider's destination.

* * *

><p><strong>Kirche's POV:<strong>

The busty red head woke up late in the day. She rubs her eyes and begins to get ready for another day. She puts on lipstick, but she was missing her carefree, lecherous attitude. She only had questions about last night.

"How could he have refused me?"

**Flashback:**

As Kirche's hand descends lower towards Simon's genitals, a hand grabs her arm.

"I agree with you. You are very sexy. And I would definitely enjoy your company in bed. But I won't."

The Marine forces the red headed girl off of him. She falls onto the floor looking up at the young man that refused her advances. She stares at the door which was left open in shock.

**Kirche's POV:**

"I guess I was too pushy. But is it because he's overly moralistic? Did I smell bad? No that's impossible, I smell better than everyone else here. Grrr, I need to find out!"

She hears the galloping of a horse. As this caught her attention, she got up from her chair to see who was on the horse. It was none other than Louise, and the man that was on her mind.

"Hmm, so he's with her now… I gotta get Tabitha!"

Kirche ran to her friend's room to ask her for an 'important' request.

"Tabitha! I need you to get Sylphid and fly us over Louise and her familiar pronto! We need to do it now. Who knows what they're doing or where they are!"

The blue hair bespectacled girl silently stood up from her bed. Her time of peacefully reading her books were over today. She nods her head as she gets up out of bed and opens her window. She then whistles for her dragon familiar to take them to their destination."

* * *

><p><strong>LCpl. Kelly's POV:<strong>

"_I've been through the desert on a horse with no name, it felt good to be out of the rain."_

"Familiar, what in the name of our founder are you singing?"

"Sorry bout' that. It's just that it's really fucking boring with this trip taking so long."

"This is the fastest we can go! How fast do you expect us to be going?"

"Well in my world, nevermind…"

The trip continued in silence other than the horse galloping towards the city.

* * *

><p><strong>Kirche's POV: <strong>

"You summoned quite the familiar Tabitha!"

"Which way are they going", Tabitha nonchalantly ignored Kirche's compliment.

"Oh, uh I forgot, they left in such a hurry!"

"Sylphid, find two humans on a horse. Remember, they aren't food."

Tabitha and her busty passenger continue to glide through the air on their dragon to find the pink haired girl and the Marine.

* * *

><p><strong>LCpl. Kelly's POV:<strong>

As they ride into the outskirts of the town, they were on the lookout for a post to hitch the horse onto. They eventually found a hitching post for the horse and dismounted. They began to walk into the town into some sort of market area. The Marine tried with great difficulty adjusting from being in the middle of the desert, into a large, but war torn modern city, to a medieval like dungeons and dragon esc world. It felt very bizarre to see people dressed in simple clothing and rags and burlap. He gazes at the brick made houses as he and Louise traverse down on the dirt road. He then started to instinctually revert to patrolling maneuvers as he spots people looking down from the windows at him. He kept remembering the patrols he did when he was back in his world. He gave a stern look at Louise, almost ordering her to "Keep her eyes peeled for PLR in the area". The anxiety keeps coursing thought his veins as people began to look at him like he was an alien. He starts to shoulder his weapon and place it in the low ready position.

"Famil-Simon, calm down."

He begins to sweat and hyperventilate. Simon lowers his M16 SAM-R and tries to calm himself down from his episode.

"I gotta sit down for a minute."

Simon tries to think about what to do now. He doesn't want the trip to be wasted because of the state he's in. So he tries to snap out of it and look for a store that may have what he is looking for. The Marine kept looking around at the different stores. He has only seen boutique, butchery's, and clothing stores. He had trouble finding a place that would have what he was looking for. He settled with going into a store that sold miscellaneous items. As the pinkette and the Marine entered into the shop, the shop keeper greeted them. Simon recognized some items from his world, some of them strange and lewd though. He longed to find a box that said '5.56x45mm 62 Grain FMJ Ball' and some STANAG magazines for his M16. But he did find a small red cardboard box. On the box it said "FEDERAL AMMUNITION 9MM LUGER 50 CENTERFIRE PISTOL CARTRIDGE".

"You sure you want that?"

"Yeah, of course."

"You're a fool! Everyone who gets this item tries to melt it and use it for metal, but it explodes and sends projectiles into the air!"

Simon thought that he should pretend to be the 'fool' rather than explain how he could use the bullets properly. He didn't want to pay for it anyway.

"Hehe, this is great!"

"Your funeral friend!"

As Louise and Simon left the shop, the Marine then contemplated a scenario that is unfavorable for any modern age warrior; running out of ammo. He may have to resort to melee weapons at some point. He had to potentially train with them and become proficient with them just like he did with his M16.

"Louise, do you know where do find weapons like swords and all?"

"Why would you need a sword when you have your gun?"

"Well, the truth is that when these things run out of bullets, there kinda useless. But I remember in Boot Camp you could use the buttstock of your rifle to bash your enemies with. I still think it's a good idea to have something sharp ready for the enemy. So let's go to the sword shop."

"Okay then."

They step inside the shop. They saw the blacksmith who seemed very condescending towards his potential customers.

"A lot these nobles seem to want to give their familiars weapons nowadays. So what is it this time? The most expensive Germanian sword?"

"No", Simon interjected.

"Something like this will do."

Simon pointed towards a rusty heap of steel in the shape of a sword.

"You can't be serious! Get something higher quality that's bigger and sturdier!"

"Louise, warfare is different in my world than over here. It's going to bring me some disadvantages and a few advantages."

The Marine walks up to the sword and picks it up.

"I wish this thing was like my father's KA-BAR…"

Suddenly, the runes on Simon's hands began to glow and so did the sword. The sword was then shaped into a knife with a black stainless steel blade and having serrations in the wooden handle.

"Huh, this has never happened to me in all my years of existence."

If the whole room wasn't holding their breath already, they would be borderline asphyxiated by now.

"Alright, now we're talking! No pun intended."

"None taken."

"Something tells me we're going to get along just fine!"

"The name is Derflinger!"

"And I'm Lance Corporal Simon "Slick" Kelly."

"Great, another annoyance in my life…"

* * *

><p><strong>Kirche's POV:<strong>

"What? The zero bought Simon a simple dagger? I can do better that that… Tabitha, follow me."

She stormed into the store and went up to the blacksmith.

"What's the best sword in your inventory?"

"Hmm, I'll go get it. Geez, these kids and their damn swords; though the previous customer had something interesting going for him."

He came out with a large gold plated sword and places it on the counter.

"Three thousand gold coins."

"Oh wow! Today sure is hot! Maybe I should unbutton my blouse!"

The blacksmith felt something poking from the inside of his pants.

"Uh… Uh…"

"Oh, it's just too hot in here! I'm going to take my shirt off!"

Kirche removes her shirt and exposes her massive breast to the stimulated blacksmith.

"Wow… here… free of charge…"

"Pleasure doing business!"

As she leaves the store with her reluctant friend, the blacksmith chastises himself for succumbing to her scheme.

"Ah damnation…"

* * *

><p><strong>LCpl. Kelly's POV:<strong>

A couple of hours after they were out on their errand, they arrived back at the dormitory. Simon was satisfied with what he got: fifty rounds of 9mm, an olive drab cloak, and a talking bayonet.

"Alright, time to mount you on my M16!"

"What the hell are you doing with me partner?"

Simon slides the vocally protesting bayonet onto his marksman rifle.

"Okay, this is really strange…"

"You'll get used to it after a while, I think."

Just as the conversation was running its course, it was abruptly ended by Kirche entering into Louise's room.

"Simon! I bought you a gift!"

Simon looks at the large gold plated sword that Kirche held in her hands. He laid down his M16 SAM-R with Derfinger attached to it.

"Hey!"

Kirche, instead of expecting Simon to be excited about the sword, looked rather sternly at her.

"The enemy would be able to see that from hundreds of meters away. They would be dead from two shots center mass. Even a well concealed force with clubs and maces can encircle and eliminate some loud and proud bastard that thinks having thick shiny armor and a sword covered in gold paint can win any war."

Both Kirche and Louise were stunned at the response he gave. He continues to speak coldly towards Kirche.

"I don't know what game you're playing with me and Louise, but I don't give a damn about it. Get lost."

Kirche just stood there for a minute. Her head was held low as a single tear streams down her face. She soon left the room and closed the door hard. Louise was surprised. She was sure that he would consider the offer of Kirche's expensive sword. This only made her have more questions about him. She starts to think that there's something more to him than he leads on…

**Chapter End**


	7. Missing in Action (VI)

**Longueville's POV:**

A woman in her early twenties sits down on a couch in a waiting area. She tries to listen to the conversation inside the office that is across from her. Of course, it was to no avail. The green haired woman adjusted her glasses as the door opened up. A man stepped outside; he was dressed very flamboyantly.

"Why hello there Miss Longueville."

"Good afternoon Count Mott."

"Hmm, I was thinking, I should invite you out to dine with me one of these nights."

The noble began to stare happily at her cleavage. She responded with a slight chuckle.

"I might consider it at some point; I would be honored."

"I'm looking forward to it…"

As the Count walked out of the lounge area, she glared at him in distain.

"Pig…"

After the headmaster's guest exited, Longueville entered into the headmaster's office. The bespectacled assistant then asked Headmaster Osmond the reason that Count Mott visited Tristain Academy of Magic.

"So why did he make a visit today? What was it that he requested?"

"Count Mott came to warn us of thievery being a prevalent threat."

"Hmm, thievery?"

"Yes. Apparently, there is this thief that goes by the name of Fouquet has been using magic to steal sacred treasure."

Longueville accidentally drops one of the books she was trying to place in the bookshelf. This prompts Osmond to get up from his chair and head towards his assistant.

"This thief targets people of nobility and specific items. We had signed an agreement with the Palace to hold on to their Staff of Destruction for them. And with an experienced thief coming into the area we have to use more advanced spells by square-class mages to keep the vault secure."

While Osmond picks up the book, his hand finds its way up to her legs. His hand slides all the way up to her bottom as he begins to slightly grope it.

"Here's the book you dropped…"

The assistant of the headmaster tries to keep her composure as she is being violated. She begins to think of the reasons why she is here and why she is even doing this. She picks up the book and places it back into the spot where it belonged.

"Thank you…"

* * *

><p><strong>LCpl. Kelly's POV:<strong>

The Marine lay against the castle wall; staring at the night sky. Dressed in his cleaned up Desert MARPAT fatigues with his sleeves rolled up and his cover being on; still following military regulations even in such a situation. He stares at the two moons in the sky. Simon then spots Siesta walking towards him.

"Hi there Simon!"

Simon gently waved at Siesta as she came to sit next to him. After a few seconds of silence, the maid then asked a personal question as they both looked up at the stars eliminating the sky.

"Where did you come from?"

He thought thoroughly about how to answer her simple, yet complex question.

"From what I can tell you, my world has some similarities and some differences with this world. But my world is based more in science and technology rather than magic and spiritual stuff. I would actually compare this world to a video game I played in my early teens."

"Video game?"

"It may take a little while to compare video games to something of this world, but I can start with this."

The Marine pulls out an old photograph of his family. The picture was taken in 4/5/2000; it contained him, his older brother Doug, his mother, and his father.

"Oh, is that a portrait of your family?"

"I guess it sorta is. But where I'm from, there's a machine that makes it automatically just by redirecting light from the sun. I have a camera with the rest of my Recon kit. I'll get around to showing it to you sometime. I still miss my home…"

Siesta stopped looking at the stars and at Simon. She heard the pain in his voice. She doesn't know much about his world, but it meant a lot to him. She then thought about the time that he stood up for her in front of everyone, and how calm and down to earth he was. Siesta had wished that she could spend more time with him; because it would never be enough.

"I'm sorry that you miss your home. I wish things would get better for you."

The maid then hugs the Marine that was sitting up. Simon was surprised at the gesture she had made.

"Thank you for everything…"

The young man then saw her face go up to his. Her lips then met his. As they kiss, they both close their eyes. Simon then starts to remember Hana and all of the times he had been dating her. He had felt both pain and pleasure at the same time as he caressed her face. The kiss had ended as soon as it began. Simon was almost unprepared for it. She stepped away from him and smiled at him.

"Farewell…"

Tears began to stream down his face as he watches her walk away. He kept remembering his past, and how it was repeating right before his eyes. He wipes away the tears and begins to go inside. Simon enters the room a few minutes after he heads back inside.

"Louise, I'm going to get some shut eye. Have a goodnight."

Louise looks back at him, and then goes back to getting ready for sleep.

**Afternoon…**

"I guess since that silly ass rule you people have where I have to sit outside while you eat, I'm gonna just go to the servants quarter. Bye."

Louise was about to say something, but before she knew it, he was gone.

He soon arrived at the servant's quarters.

"Yo, Marteau, thanks for the soup, its great!"

"I'm glad you like it!"

"Oh, by the way, where's Siesta? I translated some of the book for her."

Everyone in the room looked at the puzzled Marine.

"I'm afraid she won't be here anymore…"

Marteau gave Simon a grim look.

"She was specially requested by Count Mott. She had no choice, she couldn't refuse a noble."

Simon just stared at the table. It was as if he stared for a thousand miles. He then slowly leaves his unfinished soup on the table and gets up from his meal.

"Thanks for informing me this. I will be right back."

"Wait, where are you going?"

He hastily exited the room. Soon after, he had begun to run. His face was boiling red as veins were popping all over his face.

"Why the fuck didn't she tell me about this?"

Simon slams Louise's dorm door open and started to put on his full kit. He puts on his kneepads, his plate carrier, his balaclava, his MICH 2000 helmet, and his ILBE. He grabs his M16 SAM-R/with Derflinger and sprints out the door.

"I'm going to burn these motherfuckers to the ground..."

* * *

><p><strong>Louise's POV:<strong>

"Why does he want to stay away from me? I was going to let him sit with me at the table with me…"

Louise tries desperately to look for her familiar. She then saw Kirche; who looked rather lethargic.

"Kirche, do you know where my familiar went?"

"How should I know? I'm the last person on his mind…"

"Did you see him at all?"

"No."

She walked back to her dorm room without speaking another word to Louise. The pinkette then thought about going to the servant's quarter to find Simon. She found the head chef there looking concerned.

"Hey, have you seen my familiar?"

Marteau looked at Louise with an expression of worry.

"Our Boomstick went to try to get Siesta back from Count Mott. He ran out before I even realized what he would do."

"That reckless man…"

She ran out of the servant's quarters and towards the stables which contained the horses. Louise began to gravely worry about Simon going up against a noble like him. He might not even come back alive.

* * *

><p><strong>LCpl. Kelly's POV:<strong>

**1845 Hours**

**Count Mott's Estate**

A figure lies prone in the edge of the forest. He looks down his AN/PVS-22 Universal Night Sight attached to his USMC Squad Advanced Marksman Rifle towards the front entrance of the massive estate. Simon spots two guards patrolling in-front of the entrance. He aims towards the one right beside the statue. He starts to slowly squeeze the trigger. He felt the light recoil of the heavy weapon as the 5.56x45mm bullet penetrates through the chest armor of the guard. He then aims towards the other terrified guard who helplessly holds up his spear to defend himself from a force he cannot see. Two loud bangs echoed across the sky as two projectiles enter into the second estate guard. Simon then runs toward the estate and prepares to battle more of the guards. The Marine braces his body against the gate as he sees a few guards assembling outside the front door of the enormous house. As the guards slowly advance towards the entrance, Simon peaks around the corner; aiming his rifle at the guards. As the men advance, more shots were heard. Three guards fell down with blood pouring profusely. They began to back away slightly, but more bullets fly towards them. One by one, each of them fell. The Marine emerged from cover and advanced towards the remaining resistance. Two of them began to charge at the masked armored man with spears. As the Marine raises his weapon, it went click. He quickly drops his primary and pulls out his sidearm and sends a 9mm straight into the head of his enemy. The second enemy that charged at him tackles Simon to the ground. As he tries to restrain him, Simon's rage filled adrenaline overpowered him when he unsheathes Derflinger and repeatedly stabs the guard in the neck. Hot blood sprayed all over the Marine as he quickly flings the corpse off of his body. As the blood covered Simon got up from the ground, he changes out his empty magazine for a new one. He walks up to the four remaining guards were they then began crying in fear.

"DROP YOUR FUCKING WEAPONS, GET ON THE GROUND NOW!"

They immediately did as he instructed. He pointed his rifle at one of the guards.

"YOU! Open the door."

The surrendering guard opened the door for him as he trembled. Simon then pushed his head into the wall knocking him unconscious. The Marine breached into the house slowly; remembering that slow is smooth, smooth is fast. He sweeps each room hoping to find Siesta. He then goes deeper inside the structure meeting little to no resistance. Simon then kicks down a door; a maid was startled at the man heavily clad in foreign looking armor. He then spoke up to her.

"Ma'am, I suggest you leave this place."

She quickly nods her head and runs out the room to warn the staff. As he steps outside the room into the sprawling hallway, he spots a flamboyantly dressed figure.

"Who do you think you are entering into my Palace?"

Simon's blood began to boil. He knew the minute he laid his eyes on that man, he was Count Mott. A few guards then came to his defense. They charged at the Marine who shouldered his weapon and began to fire at them. The small mob that charged at the heavily armed warrior was showered by lead projectiles. Some of them lie moaning on the ground while the other guards were lifeless. The mage was a little bit frightened at his opponent. He then uses his staff to conger up water to attack his opponent. Simon then places the bloodied Derflinger onto his rifle and tried to dodge his icicle spears attack. The first one he dodged with ease, but the second one grazed him, and the third one stabbed his plate carrier; digging slightly into the lower torso area.

"AGGGHHH!"

"Hahaha, you were a fool to try to rescue that girl! You were too late! I took away her chastity!"

The man was consumed in such a fiery rage, that his eyes began to turn blood red. As the triangle level mage launched more spears, he dodged them at incredible speeds. The count then realized that he had left a vital area of his defense open, his ribcage. The warrior then raised his rifle again and blasted three bullets into the torso of Count Mott's body. He starts to stumble to the ground and cough up blood from the severe injuries inflicted upon him.

"NO!"

The blood lusting man charged at the wounded mage and began to thrust Derfinger into the already mortally wounded mage. Simon lost his mind for a minute as he kept cutting deeper into the already deceased mage's chest.

"Siesta!"

He steps away from Count Mott's heavily mutilated corpse. Simon wanted to get Siesta out of this horrible, yet beautiful place. He eventually went into the Count's master bedroom to find a naked, bruised girl on the floor. She began to look weakly up at the man clad heavily in armor.

"S-si."

"It's okay Siesta, I'm getting you out of this place."

Simon then grabs a green cloak from his rucksack and covers the shivering girl. He begins to cradle her in his arms as he walks down to the entrance of the mansion. As he places her outside of the house, he grabs two torches from the outside. He throws the torch in his left hand into a library; dousing the room in flames. Then he throws the torch in his right hand onto the pile of bodies inside the mansion. The Marine walks outside to carry Siesta away from the burning building. As they start to depart from the scene behind them, Louise was in-front of them. She stood there; silent, in terror at the destruction before her.

**Chapter End**


	8. Missing in Action (VII)

**Louise's POV:**

The teenage schoolgirl witnessed the destruction that stood in front of her. She saw multiple bodies lie bloodied and riddled with bullet holes. Louise was even more surprised to see the once powerful mansion that belonged to Count Mott; consumed by flames. The orange blaze from the interior of the burning house illuminated the night as the hot air from the flames filled the vicinity of the area. The perpetrator behind this devastation stood just a few feet away. A girl wrapped in olive drab fabric lay unconscious in his arms. The only visible feature on the masked man's face was his eyes. His angry, yet passionate eyes locked into the pink haired girl's eyes. She could only assume one thing; he had ended Count Mott.

"Did you kill Count Mott?"

"Yes. I stabbed the motherfucker fifty times in the chest. He got what was coming to him!"

"Do you even realize the consequences of killing a noble!? The authorities are going to hunt you down and execute you!"

The flames roared louder as the structure behind them becomes more unstable.

"Fuck them! They can kiss my ass! These 'nobles' abuse the poor and enslave them, for what good reason? What's so fucking noble about doing that?"

Louise was angered by his question, but had no answer to combat it.

"I'd rather knock on death's door than to let Siesta live through that hell for the rest of her life. I was already too late before I could even stop him…"

It was as if stress took the form of a planet and rested its shoulders on Louise. Her familiar murdered a bunch of people; especially one of high social rank. She would get into just as much, or even worse punishment for the crimes that Simon had caused. She had to think of what to do now. She had to get rid of the bodies at the front gate. But before she even ordered Simon to follow, the Marine walked over to the former staff members of the mage's estate.

"Here, I need you to take this girl into and keep her safe. This is what gold I was able to find inside. Use this to buy some rooms at an inn. Go and try to find your families."

They silently did as instructed; wondering what was next for them after the armored man killed their master. The pinkette spoke to the Marine as the crowd of peasants venture into the unknown.

"The bodies; we need to throw them into the fire."

Simon was astonished at her statement, but was satisfied by it. He began to haul his kills into the inferno of a house. One by one, the dead begin to be eaten away by the fire. Louise then turns and notices Simon slumped on the floor with his hands over his face. He tries to get over his episode; but is proving to be difficult to overcome for him. He begins to vomit from what he has seen and what he had done. Louise watches the man as he returns to her. He started to pick up the shell casings off the ground and put it into his dump pouch. As they cleaned up whatever they could with the scene, they headed back towards home as the large mansion behind them imploded and collapsed with flames still burning strong.

* * *

><p><strong>LCpl. Kelly's POV:<strong>

"What are you going to do?"

"Kill."

"WHY ARE YOU WHISPERING!? WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!?"

"KILL!"

"WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO!?"

"KILL!"

The man then awoke in a sweat; gasping for precious air. He had a nightmare about when he was at Parris Island and the Drill Instructors screaming at his platoon. He tries to observe his environment to find that he is in Louise's room. He got out of his sleeping bag and approached Louise. The pink haired girl looked like she didn't even get a wink of sleep. Her exhausted head turned to face Simon. Her eyes were bloodshot as if she had been crying the whole night. Simon felt conflicted. He began to think what he was right and rescued Siesta and the staff that were in 'servitude' to the mage. But he then started to think that this was at the expense of Louise. He remembered when he had gotten his platoon in trouble because of his poor performance in boot camp. He messed it up for her, and it could cost her life. They had no other choice but to keep this under wraps and keys.

"Listen Louise, we can't tell anybody about this. Hopefully the fire will burn away all of the evidence. In my world they would be able to find the culprit with forensic investigation. But here, I don't think they would be able to find out."

She looked down, being very deep in thought.

"I know I killed one of your own, I can understand if you feel resentment towards me killing people of your class."

"No, he was a disgusting pervert. I doubt anyone would really miss him. But he was a noble and a very powerful mage. He was a very important messenger across Tristain; so killing him will affect communications."

This is where Simon fully knew the implications of what he had done. But he was prepared for the worst case scenario. Simon then made it his mission to protect Louise if they end up coming for the both of them.

"Simon, tomorrow there's an exhibition of familiars that the students summoned. Do you have anything to show them?"

Simon assumed that she had said that to get off the subject of last night; and he was more than welcome to agree with brushing it aside. The Marine then thought back to what he learned as a Boot. He then remembered back to when he did rifle drills with the M14. As he was thinking of his idea, he knew that he lacked his dress blues. The next best thing to do was to wear his cammies. He opted to using the G3 for rifle spinning. Although this was all he had, Simon had to represent himself as not only a familiar of Louise, but as a member of the United States Marine Corps.

"Yes, I can do exhibition drills with my rifle. I may not be anywhere near the skill level of the Silent Drill Platoon, but I'll do the best that I can."

"I guess that will work. Simon, I have a question."

"Sure, go ahead."

"You seem confident and unafraid all the time, do you ever feel alone or hopeless?"

The young man was curious about the girl's question. He tried to think what made her ask a question like that. Then he saw that the very question she asked was a reflection of her feelings. But he looked inside to see that he had been the same.

"I was your age a few years ago. I was in high school. I was this degenerate kid that didn't care about anything but himself. Everyone wanted me to fail. Just when I wanted to give up, there was a teacher that wouldn't let me. He inspired me to look beyond myself and what others limited me to do. So I did just that. That feeling is coming back now that I'm in this place. I can never go home, I can never see my platoon ever again, and I can never see my brother or mother again. I know next to no one in this fairy land. I fucking hate it here. But the difference between that kid and this Marine is that I'm going to keep my head up. Don't let others dig your grave, live."

Louise looked him deep in the eyes. He sees that she took his speech to heart and thought deeply about it.

"Don't worry about anything kid, I got your six!"

Louise suddenly lunges at the young man. Her arms wrapped around his torso with her head digging into his chest.

"Please, don't leave me. I don't like being alone…"

Simon wasn't expecting her to suddenly hug him. He then realized she was actually a very sweet girl underneath the façade of being a noble; being very prideful of her family. He then smoothly put his arm around her back. She then pushed him off of her after she realized what she had done. Louise had a bashful expression on her face. The situation became awkward very quickly as the sound of the room ceased.

A couple of hours later, he began to practice for the exhibition. Kirche's Fire Salamander performed tricks by spewing flames out of its mouth, Guiche talking to his familiar, Montmorency putting a bow on her toad, and Tabitha just reading her book. But when the Marine walked into the courtyard, it grabbed everyone's attention; familiars and nobles alike. The Marine thought to himself, he was by himself; no other Marines with him. He had to think as if he was in a formation and how it would go just being by himself. No Company Commander, no Platoon Sergeant, no dress right dress, no head count, just him and his audience.

"Pla-toon, atten-tion!"

He then stood still, acting as both a commanding officer, and as an enlisted man. The students were startled by his unexpected shouts.

"Pre-sent, arms!"

He then raised his rifle from touching the ground to holding it. Simon then spins and twirls his rifle with precision and grace. He effortlessly sends his rifle into the air; captivating the audience around him. As he continues to do his drills, he thinks about Siesta. He was wondering if she was doing okay. He starts to worry the uncertainty of no knowing if the people he had sent her with fulfilled his obligation. He then ends his drill back at the at ease position. The students looked at him in awe. Simon was expecting to see a certain happy maid to be cheering him on; but she was nowhere to be found. She had been on the young man's mind ever since the incident at the mansion. He had to go visit her, but there was a problem; Louise.

* * *

><p><strong>Louise's POV:<strong>

She watched her familiar's demonstration of his rifle spinning skills. Louise was glad that he could at least show off at the exhibition. Despite Simon having a straight face during the drill, Louise looked into Simon's eyes and saw that he was troubled. He was probably thinking about that maid girl that he held in his arms last night. She then thought that there might be enough time to go into the nearby town to see if they could locate Siesta. The pinkette walks up to the Marine and begins to tell him her plans.

"Listen, you want to see that if that peasant girl is okay. So we can go into town and check on her; but don't get any ideas now."

Simon stood there wordless; taken by surprise of Louise's sudden generosity.

"But we have to head back to the dorm tonight and be well rested for tomorrow."

"You got it", Simon said with some confidence in his voice.

A few minutes later, the two were on the back of their trusty horse. The journey was quite long, but was well worth it. As they neared their destination; Louise began to contemplate everything that had been going on recently. Despite her new found stress, she starts to realize that her peers never really call her "zero" and that they haven't been bothering her as much. Louise felt some sense of security in that; and she thought about expressing herself more freely rather than suppressing how she felt inside. But something inside still doesn't want her to make the jump to being free.

Both the master and familiar placed their horse by the post and walked into the town. Louise had thought about getting her familiar better clothing rather than him wearing his military issued uniform. But their time was limited so that would have to wait. They checked three other inn's before going to the fourth. As this was the last inn that they would search; their morale sinks low. As they opened the door, an older lady looked up at the two that entered the lobby. She immediately recognized them and she ushered them into a room upstairs. As the door slowly creeks open, they saw a small dimly lit room with six to eight people in the room, mainly women and children. As they walked into the room, Louise heard Simon utter a name.

"Siesta…"

Louise looked at the traumatized girl that is sitting on the ground with blankets covering her. Siesta looks up at Simon; trying to say something, but nothing comes out. She just continues to stare at him as the only other noise in the dark room was the sound of an infant crying. As one of the women in the cramped room hushes her child, the same middle age woman from the lobby came up to the two guests.

"What she endured that night; we've had to endure for decades."

Louise was appalled and stunned by what she had said. She had known Count Mott to be perverted and potentially a molester, but she never knew that he had abducted women from when they were young and used them as if they were an object for his pleasure. He had raped many young girls and robbed them of a chance to enjoy life.

"You must have really loved that girl to fight off someone like that man… All of us here are grateful from the bottom of our hearts that you liberated us."

She went up to both Louise and Simon and shook their hands.

"I'm Matilda, your friend is in good hands, we'll make sure she's okay."

"Thank you for looking after her. We will return here in a couple of days to check on her."

"I need to warn you before you leave, the guards that survived reported to the authorities about you, so be careful out there."

Louise's concern returned to her. She was in the middle of the town with potential danger around every corner. She hoped and prayed that she and Simon could get back home safely…

**Chapter End**


	9. Missing in Action (VIII)

**Matilda's POV:**

The middle aged woman looked towards the two exiting into the dirt streets of the town. She wished for the best for them and hoped they would return home safely. Matilda looked quite young, but looked fairly mature at the same time. She had a hood over her head, covering over her hair and partially concealing her face. She also wore a burlap cloak over her maid uniform. She began to think back to how this all began.

**Ten Years Ago…**

Matilda lived happily. She wasn't rich, but she wasn't poor either. She had a loving family and caring friends. The freshman awoke from her slumber, put on her school uniform, and got ready to school. As she walks downstairs to the kitchen, her breakfast was already on the table. She met with her father who was also at the table. Her father's had a very modest appearance. He dressed with basic clothes that a farmer would wear and bore a really long, thick beard. He was reading a novel with a simple title; 'Robert'. It was one of the few books from the outside world that he found and translated. As they both where eating their toast with strawberry jam, her father began to converse with her.

"Matilda, how's school going for you?"

"Ah, not bad. We did classes on how to do basic object manipulation spells. I did okay I guess…"

"What about your friends, how are they doing?"

"Oh I wish you would've been there to seen it! I've told you about Mallory right? She's so crazy! After those girls from senior year had their familiars pee on them, she used a fire spell to burn their hair to a crisp! It was hilarious to see them with shiny heads!"

"So you seem to be enjoying it there, I guess I made the right decision sending you there."

"You sure did!"

Matilda looks at the time of the clock and sees that she should head for school so she wouldn't be late.

"Wow, it's starting to get late! I should head to school before I'm late!"

"Matilda", the man said in a somewhat gruff tone.

"Yes father?"

"I think you should read this book! It really helped me understand everything!"

The girl looked at her father with a perplexed face. She knew her father was excited about his work, but he did seem a tad obsessed over this book. He was supposed to be a noble, yet he wore the most basic and dirtiest of garb and strangely enough, he made all of his servants leave just a little over a week ago. He handed the book for Matilda to put in her satchel. She was perplexed with this book with a title that was of the name of some man. The teenage girl rushed out of the house after kissing her father on the cheek.

Since she lived in Germania, and subsequently rode through a small city to get to the Germanian Magical Academy, she saw peasants fighting over the limited supplies of food and blankets. Some of them were rounded up by the authorities and cuffed to the back of a carriage. This was a sight she was used to so Matilda didn't give it much thought.

As she made it to the school, she met some of her friends and peers; Mallory and Lilith. The girls took seats next to each other and started to listen to the teacher's lecture. He began to discuss things like the establishment of nobles and peasants, more advanced methods of object manipulation magic, and about next year being important. As the class finished up, the trio of girls went off to lunch. As the servants began to put plates on the table, Lilith decides to comment on the Lohikeitto placed in front of her.

"Ugh, this again? I mean it's good and all, but can't you people serve something new next time?"

The butler looked nervous, but responded with an apology.

"My deepest apologies, I shall get you some lamb chops instead."

"Thank you."

As she was eating her afternoon meal, Matilda wandered why the book that her father gave her held much importance to her beloved father. Just then someone rushed into the room.

"Matilda! It's about your father! "

The fourteen year old girl was fearful about something happening to her father, but wanting to know what happened to him, she asked.

"Did something happen to him at work?"

"No, come quick, I will take you to him", this time the man said in a gruff manner.

They rushed out of the classroom and got onto a horse in a matter of minutes. The stallion ran at full speed towards the rider's destination. Matilda noticed something strange about this man. She had never met him before and he wore some type of uniform. As they arrived in some type of forest area, the grey clouds began to pour a steadily increasing influx of rain. The two dismounted out of the horse, to discover an empty carriage. To her disgust and surprise, she saw people lay deceased in the mudd. As Matilda looks past the bodies laid out in the wet soggy dirt, she saw her father who was heavily restrained by a group of mercenaries. Suddenly, the man behind her restrains her in a harsh manner.

"Father! What's going on!?"

He raised his head slowly.

"I had to set them free…"

"You know, you're a weird one", one of the men spoke up.

"You're a noble, and you would slay our people and save these bums?"

"What's so good about being a noble by forcing normal folk to do as they bid? The nobles' be too lazy to do a damned thing by themselves."

The thug thrusts his armored boot into the subdued man. He recoils violently as he chokes from the impact of the kick.

"FATHER!"

The mercenary held a dagger against the helpless man's Adam's apple. He had a peaceful expression; fully accepting his fate.

"CHILD! WATCH AS I DECAPITE YOUR BELOVED FATHER!

Just as the rain intensified, so did the tears streaming down the face of the girl. Then, she listened as her father spoke to her.

"Not for the few, but for the many… I'm sorry Matilda, I love you-."

The blade dug into the dying man's neck as the ruthless thug digs the blade deeper into his neck; using the dagger as if it was a seesaw cutting into lumber. The crimson liquid flowed from where the incision was made as his head was being torn from his body. Every second Matilda watched, the more tormented she felt at seeing the loving man that raised her being killed brutally right in front of her. She looks in horror as his decapitated head fell to the wet earth below. Even while she was damaged emotionally from her father's murder; the mercenaries had plans for her.

"Hey love, don't worry! There's a new, charming gentleman that wants you! The Count's going to love all over you!"

A hand out of nowhere grabs Matilda from behind. It was one of the maids at Count Mott's estate.

"You came back for us, just like you said you would…"

* * *

><p><strong>LCpl. Kelly's POV:<strong>

The familiar follows his master through the packed streets of the town's market area. There could have been scouts within the town that could snuff them out within seconds; they had to find a solution and quick to draw less attention. Then, that's when Louise had an idea.

"Simon, you're always dressed in your dirty armor. If you're going to be my familiar, then you need to have better clothing."

The jarhead thought that it would be good to have a new pair of clothing instead of being stuck with just his standard issue uniform. They both entered into the nicely decorated clothing boutique. Louise's eyes lit up when she looked at some of the dresses displayed in the store. Simon started to think that she would be sidetracked and take forever by trying on various dresses and outfits. Unfortunately for him, it ended up being that way. As he sat on the bench, bored, he had to admit she was cute when she got excited over the clothing in the store. Just then, the pinkette emerged out of the changing room in what looked like a rose themed petticoat dress. Her hair was pinned up, exposing her fragile, yet nicely symmetrical neck which was adorned with expensive looking necklaces. Louise looked absolutely stunning to the young man as he gazed his eyes on the beauty that stands before him. Since she noticed that Simon was impressed by how she looked, Louise's face turned a little red.

"Y-you t-think it looks g-good on m-me?"

"Yeah, you don't look half bad…"

The girl was a true tsundere in the sense that she hid her feelings with a brutish attitude. She then walks back into the changing area. Louise then comes back out in her regular school uniform and drops some folded up cloth into Simon's lap.

"Here, try those on", she said to him while turning her head away from him.

He marched into the changing area. He quickly changed into the formal apparel that was given to him. To his chagrin; the outfit looked pretty flamboyant on him.

"Wow, good thing my platoon won't see me with this on. I wouldn't here the end of it from Hermes…"

Simon wore a pale green frilly blouse partially covered by a blackish violet cloak. He wore slacks similar in pattern to his dress blues which made the experience a little less painful. He walked out into the open area of the store to show his attire to the pink haired mage. She had actually had gazed onto the handsome man as if he was a prince. As soon as he noticed her reaction he smirked. The blush on Louise's face intensifies; but she snaps out of it and tells the shop-keep that she'll take both outfits.

"I'll take them both!"

"Alright, that will be 6800 gold coins."

Louise then takes a slip of paper from her satchel and gives it to the lady at the counter.

"Give this to the courier; they should deliver the coins to you in a couple of days."

"Will that be all for today?"

"Yes."

"Thank you! Come by again!"

Simon was more curious about the financial transaction that occurred rather than the fact Louise was filthy rich. Then again, it would be a pain in the ass to haul a bunch of heavy coins on every errand you go on.

Now Simon was wearing his new attire; he blended in with the crowd slightly; although he wore rather expensive attire. He had worn a balaclava into the fight at the estate so nobody would recognize him by his facial features. Now the authorities would have a much more difficult time tracking him down. The familiar and his master then got back onto their faithful horse and trotted back to the academy while the sun was setting.

As they walked up the steps to their room, a hooded figure waits outside her dorm room. The figure turned towards the duo as they stood still. Simon's hand's twitch as he prepares to potentially draw his Beretta M9A1. Then, the mysterious being said something.

"Louise, it's been a long time", her feminine voice echoed.

She ran up to Louise and embraces her. Her hood fell behind her to reveal a girl with purple shoulder length hair.

"Princess?"

She pulls away from the hug, but still leaves her hands gripping onto her Louise's shoulders.

"Louise, you don't need to use formalities. We grew up playing together!"

"It's still weird, you're the princess, I can't just call you by-."

"Henrietta."

She glances at the man who is awkwardly listening in on the conversation.

"Oh, you must be the familiar Louise summoned right? You actually look quite handsome!"

Simon started to blush alittle and scratch the back of his head.

"Uh, thanks!"

"We should totally catch up Louise! Come on; let's go to your room!"

"O-okay!"

The Marine followed the two girls into the room and slumped himself on the wall. He turns his head to his right to see his arsenal of weapons and gear exposed.

"Oh shit…"

* * *

><p><strong>Longueville's POV:<strong>

She stood out beside the massive walled door containing something very valuable, and very destructive. She then listens to the instructions of Professor Colbert.

"Now there's a decent amount of security with the princess being here. But it's always good to place extra security on high value assets. So guard this post the best you can if Fouquet attempts to ransack the academy."

"Don't worry Professor; the treasure will be safe in my hands…"

**Chapter End**


	10. Missing in Action (IX)

**LCpl. Kelly's POV:**

It was if time itself froze. The two girls were entering the room. Simon was sure that he was going to get caught. But he had to play it cool till the end. As they all entered into the room, the princess examined the room with an intrigued look on her face. Louise noticed Simon's face and the weapons on the other side of the room. She then tries to distract Henrietta.

"Come princess, sit, sit."

"Louise, I told you before, just call me by my name."

"So, pri-Henrietta, how's everything been?"

"Oh, it's been boring staying around the castle all the time."

The Marine then uses the opportunity Louise gave him to hide some of his weapons around the room. Some of them were quite big which proved to be difficult to hide some of them because of the limited furniture in the room. Simon picks up his sidearm and Ka-bar Derflinger and tucks it into his pants to have at least some chance of defending himself and Louise. He thought about disassembling his M16 SAM-R, but it would make too much of a ruckus. So the jarhead decides to just hide the two rifles and the shotgun behind Louise's dresser. He is cautious with his movements as not to warrant attention from their guest. Simon listens in the conversation about how Louise and Henrietta played together as children and the politics of Tristain and Halkeginia. But something unpleasant caught that Marine's attention.

"Did you hear the news about Count Mott's assassination?"

Simon froze in place; trying to move desperately. He watches as Louise struggles lying to her friend about being involved with his murder, let alone deny any knowledge of the incident.

"No, what happened?"

"Someone wearing heavy armor and carrying strange weapons stormed the building and killed most of the guards. Then he went up and battled Count Mott and killed him. The surviving guards didn't know what his motive was for doing such a thing."

The young man didn't like where this was going. His cool façade was starting to melt away as he tries his hardest not to act in aggression to expose himself.

"I don't know. Maybe the peasants have no other choice but to act out. I've seen some of the ways nobles have treated their servants. I understand why whoever did this acted in such a way which is why there needs to be new reforms. We don't have enough power to deal with internal strife; let alone defending ourselves from other nations."

In a weird way, what Henrietta said reminded Simon of home. He still doesn't want her to know that he was the perpetrator behind the attack on Mott's estate; but perhaps she might have mercy on him for what he did. Then he remembered that he had to perform with one of the rifles at the exhibition tomorrow. He had to think on his feet. Wait, the runes on both his hands can effect Derflinger's shape. Simon then had an idea. He could possibly get away with turning Derflinger into a musket, but firearms aren't really prolific in a middle age setting like this. The jarhead began to think how long he can keep this charade up.

* * *

><p><strong>Louise's POV:<strong>

**0815 Hours**

The pink haired mage woke from her slumber as the burning star from her solar system disturbed it. She saw her familiar with his new clothes bought yesterday on with his rucksack on his back.

"Louise, I'm going to have Marteau hold onto my equipment. There's a high presence of security in the area so it may take me a while."

"Alright, be careful then."

"Oh yeah, and thanks for covering for me last night."

The pinkette slightly blushes at his comment and turns her head away from him.

"Just hurry up and get back."

Her familiar then walks out the door of her dorm room. She then tried to think about her friend last night. She was gladly surprised to see her, but it was all but spoiled with her current situation. She is not only angry at herself for lying to her friend; she was angry that she did it when this was probably the only time she would ever get to visit her. She hugs her legs to her chest and buries her head in her knees. Louise kept dreading the day ahead and kept staring at the pale alabaster walls in her partially illuminated room. She wondered about what Henrietta said about how Tristain is facing internal struggles. Louise starts to rethink about what it is to be a noble and if there are more to plebeians than she initially thought. Although there might be some glimmer of hope that she and Simon could get out of this crisis, she just wishes this time in her life will pass soon.

* * *

><p><strong>LCpl. Kelly's POV:<strong>

The Marine quietly stealthily and quietly traverses down the steps of the spiraling stairs. He was glad that he was able to clean his M16 SAM-R and disassemble it. Unfortunately, the upper receiver with the muzzle brake protruded outside of his ILBE. Simon was taking a gamble, but he had the nickname slick for that reason.

None of the security pulled him aside for questioning, but they did give him suspicious glares. They were dressed in white armor and wielded some kind of javelin or spear type of weapon. Simon was impressed and slightly intimidated by how organized they were and the sheer number of royal guards. The jarhead then thought that maybe they wouldn't find out; after all, he did wear clothes suitable for the world he currently resides in with the exception of his high and tight haircut.

Simon walked inside the servant's quarters. Inside the room lit by the morning light; was the big chef with a butler and a maid next to him. They seem to look rather sad; possibly the hole inside their hearts left by Siesta's absence. The jarhead pulled out the chair underneath the wooden table as the kitchen staff had noticed his presence. Marteau then rushed up to the young man who broke the silence.

"What happened, what happened two nights ago?"

He had a rather serious expression and had not even called him by his title. Simon had to tell him what had happened without saying a word as it could bring unnecessary attention.

"I'll talk about it some other-."

"No, tell me now! Siesta was there and that place burned to the ground! I want to know if she's okay!"

The situation began to escalate. Simon hoped that there was no surveillance of this argument. He calmly retorts his statement.

"Listen, we can discuss this later. Now is not the best time. I need you to hold onto my stuff while I perform the exhibition."

He looked upset, but complied with his demands by nodding his head. He left the room with questionable stares from the kitchen staff at him. Simon steps out into the overcast day as he prepared to meet with Louise as the exhibition started.

* * *

><p><strong>Louise's POV:<strong>

The petite girl looks for her tall familiar. He must have been somewhere out in the courtyard. Louise then noticed the large stage set up for the exhibition. There was quite an audience of people there: students, staff, teachers, and even members of the hierarchy of the Tristain family. They were going to be the first to perform on stage so she needed to-.

"There you are."

"Sorry it took a while."

"Well, we have to get up there in five minutes so hurry up!"

The two then sat down in chairs away from the makeshift amphitheater. A lady then speaks as she makes the opening announcement for the exhibition.

"Greetings Her Majesty and Her audience; this is the year 6250 Exhibition! On this day, we will have the second years introduce the familiars they've summoned and their abilities. Without further a due, we will start with Louise De La Valliere and Lance Corporal Simon Kelly."

As soon as they heard their names called, they walk onto the stage in a brisk pace. For a few seconds, they stand still facing their audience. Simon waited for Louise to say something; but she shook as she battled stage fright. She was afraid of looking stupid in-front of not only the students and staff below her, but her best friend who has her full undivided attention. She sheepishly begins to speak about what the two will demonstrate on stage.

"So, so m-my f-familiar w-will demonstrate, r-rifle spinning."

She watches as her familiar removes the talking dagger from his trousers. The runes on both his hands began to glow brightly and the dagger morphed into some kind of musket. He begins to move the rifle around effortlessly; as if it was one with his body. He spins, twirls, and throws the rifle into the air. Louise was mesmerized by the gracefulness of Simon's performance. She then sees Simon shoulder the rifle up into the air. As his hand is on the trigger, a loud noise shook everyone. However, Simon had not pulled the trigger yet.

* * *

><p><strong>Fouquet's POV:<strong>

The green haired mage stands before the tall tower of the castle. She smirks at how simple it was to steal the Staff of Destruction even after the powerful barrier spells were useless in stopping her. Fouquet basks in the moment as she begins to summon a giant golem from the earth below her. The golem begins to punch the building violently.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Father! I hope you're proud!"

Tears begin to pour down her face as she manically laughs. Even after taking the staff of destruction, she wanted to destroy the academy. The hatred inside her consumes her whole as she keeps ordering the golem to bring the building down.

"Destroy it! Burn it all to the ground!"

Just as she was enjoying the destruction she was causing, a girl with pink hair charged towards the Goliath of a creature.

* * *

><p><strong>LCpl. Kelly's POV: <strong>

"That crazy bitch… MARTEAU!"

The head chef ran as fast as he could hauling all of the Marine's heavy equipment. The crowd saw the gigantic being pummel the central building of the academy. The guards start to disperse the crowd of people while forming a defensive perimeter around Princess Henrietta. The big chef collapsed exhausted with his IBLE, his plate carrier, and his MICH 2000.

"I owe you one Marteau."

He quickly pulls out the two receivers of his rifle as he reassembles it. He shoves a magazine into the weapon and pulls back on the charging handle as he rushed towards the skyscraper sized being.

"LOUISE! GET AWAY FROM IT!"

He knew he was no match for anything that size. He had no weapons powerful enough to stop it. Simon had to get the stubborn Louise away from the golem and its summoner. He sprinted with all his might as he is scared that Louise is going to be killed by the stone being. He begins to vainly fire his useless bullets into the giant golem. The golem then notices his gun fire and tries to stomp on the rodent sized human. The massive feet of the stone being crashed only inches away from the Marine as he jumps out of the way. As he runs out of the way of the next attack, he spots Louise using her flawed magic as an attack against the being with little effect.

"Shit! I got to do something before we both die!"

He reaches down into one of his pouches and he pulls out a small metallic ball. He pulled the safety pin off of the M33A1 Frag Grenade and threw it as hard as he could towards the leg of the Goliath size golem. As the ball collides with its stone body, the shrapnel and the force from the explosion damages the leg of the golem, but doesn't fully stop it from moving. Simon tries to locate the summoner on the golem. He then locates her and fires three consecutive shots from his marksman rifle. He was angered that most of the shots missed except one bullet grazed her shoulder. As he tried to fight his way to Louise, the hand from the golem swipes the ground and aims towards Simon. He had no way of evading the attack as he braces for impact. The hand slams into him; it sends him into the air as he rolls onto the ground violently.

"SIMON!"

"Motherfucker…"

The golem's hand collects the helpless mage as she cries his name. The Marine struggles but is able to get up onto his feet. As he aims his rifle, Fouquet and her summoned golem begin to run out of the castle; destroying the wall in the process. From the arch from the south, he saw the royal guards advancing in the direction of not only the thief, but himself. Simon had two choices, either surrender to the authorities, or fight his way out to escape and rescue Louise.

The decision was obvious to the jarhead. He dashed towards the hole in the wall before he was surrounded. He ran for many miles into the forest as the sun set. His insides felt like an inferno with each bone crunching step he took. His clothes were dirty and drenched in sweat from the stress of evading the search parties. He was thankful for remembering his SERE training and put it to good use. But as night fell, the woods darkened. As the cold air fills the forest and the surrounding foliage, it unpleasantly flows over Simon's exposed skin. He had to endure a lonely night in the freezing cold; contemplating what to do during this crisis.

**Chapter End **


	11. Missing in Action (X)

**Louise's POV:**

"uhhhhh."

The pinkette lifted her swollen eyes open. Her eyes wandered around to gain understanding of her current surroundings. She found herself in some kind of small log cabin. As Louise tries to get up from the chair she had been sitting on, something is preventing her from doing so. The rope was wrapped tightly around the petite mage's arms and torso.

"Great…"

She struggled to remove the restraints placed around her, but it was no use. Louise thought about Henrietta. She knew that even someone as sweet as her still had enemies. When the golem started to attack the school, the first thing on her mind was none other than her best friend. All the memories or playing together, all the times they've rested upon each other in times of hardship, and all the time that was spent together mattered so much to her. She was even willing to lay her life down her life for the friend she held dear.

*Door creaks open

Louise's sight was set upon her captor. She had long beautiful green hair, glasses, and she had mature, yet young look to her. It was then that she knew the woman's identity.

"Miss Longueville?"

The woman smirked and scoffed at her remark.

"That's just the name I used to infiltrate into the school. You people really had no clue at all?"

The pinkette's shocked face turned into one of unease with a slight underlying pity.

"Why are you doing this?"

The grin on Fouquet's face starts to recede into a grimace that poorly hides the pain she feels inside.

"YOU GREEDY PIGS DON'T UNDERSTAND A GODDAMNED THING!"

Her fist slam on the table, the echo of the sheer force on the table startles Louise. The only this she sees with her vision is the glow of passionate hatred within the depths of her eyes. Fouquet's face turns into an inferno as she points her finger at the frightened girl; going into a tirade.

"You people are demons! Your people robbed me of my loving father by decapitating his head as if he's just cattle; easily forgotten and consumed by the masses. You forced me to live for ten years of my life with a pedophile who repeatedly molested and raped me alongside countless others who would never see the light of day ever again! You robbed me of my identity! I can't even recognize who I am anymore when I look in the mirror! You-"

"I'm not responsible for any of your problems!" Louise defiantly spoke against her antagonizing captor.

Fouquet was caught off guard by the captive girl's outburst. She then throws a fist towards the pinkette's mouth. The punch instantly stung worse than any injury she could remember in her sixteen years of life. Another set of punches landed on her face as she yelps in pain. Louise spews and spits out the blood from her cut lips and her now purple eye sockets.

"You all will learn someday! Spilling your blood will make an example out of you to the lot of them!"

Both of them are unaware of what waits outside the little cabin…

* * *

><p><strong>LCpl. Kelly's POV:<strong>

The young Recon Marine lies inside the foliage of the forest. His bloodshot eyes looked through his M19 7x50mm binoculars at the compound. Simon tried to see if windows were visible on the small wooden shack. They seemed to be too small to even peak through to see the interior of the house. But something caught his attention. He started to faintly hear a commotion in the building. He didn't know what was going on, but it definitely didn't seem good. It seemed as if whoever was inside was being interrogated or even worse. Simon wasn't about to wait for another minute. He didn't have any reinforcements to back him up and he was not going to wait for another patrol by the Tristain Mounted Police.

He readied his M16 SAM-R with Derfinger(in Ka-Bar form) attached. He reaches the compound's walls in a matter of seconds. Simon scanned his sectors before entering the cottage. He didn't see any incoming threats so he was clear to proceed. The Marine lifts up his leg and kicks down the weak wooden door with ease. Simon raises the buttstock of his weapon over his shoulder as he maneuvers smoothly, but quickly. As he turned the corner, he discovers the bloodied, but still breathing Louise.

"LOUISE!"

"Behind you!"

As the Marine turns around, he sees his enemy's leg pushing him in the belly. He flies backwards as he squeezes off two deafening gun blasts. Before she was hit by the bullets, she dodged them with great speed and exited out of the front door of the building. As soon as he braces himself on what's left of the broken table, he glances at Louise and spoke with great urgency.

"Louise, we need to get the hell out of here."

She nodded her head as he used Derflinger to cut the rope that held Louise captive. They suddenly felt like the earth quaked around them as they struggled to escape. There were no other doors inside the house other than the front door. Simon had to think fast as Fouquet summoned the same threat he faced the day before. They had only seconds to escape being stomped to death like mere insects. He grabs the pinkette's hand as they ran out of the house as debris from the house showered over them.

"Shit, this is really bad!"

They were both in danger. Fouquet far outmatched anything Simon or Louise could throw at her.

"Louise, I need you to run as far away as possible. Go to the city and hide!"

"No! I can't just leave you here! As your master, you have to stay with me!"

As they kept running through the trees and away from the rampaging giant, Simon thought about silencing her opposition to his demands. But in the end, there was nowhere to run to. He was a fugitive and an enemy of the state. Louise would share the same fate if she was caught as well.

"This is FUBAR!"

The giant golem still chased down the young man and the girl. Just as Louise was running, Simon did an about-face and ran towards his enemy. Louise stood still as the tall presence beside her suddenly vanished. The pinkette was afraid for the jarhead turned around to fight the impossible foe that lay before him. Simon's pride as a United States Marine was what kept him from running away from those that wanted to take his life. He screams as he charges at the enemy against the odds that he will make it out alive.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

He pressed the trigger of his rifle rapidly as the bullets did nothing to deter the Goliath of a creature. The Marine diverted his path into the shrubs as the golem's fist slammed into the ground with extreme force. Simon runs again trying to flank the golem to see if he could find any type of weak point he could exploit. The summoned being turned its head to see the warrior running up behind it. The brass projectiles hit close to its summoner. Fouquet barely evaded the 5.56 rounds as the stone golem shielded her. The being then retaliated and charged at the Marine who was just one hundred meters and closing. Simon tried to anticipate the movement of the massive golem as it bulldozed the trees surrounding the forest with only seconds to react.

"I gotta' make these last 'nades count."

The golem was rushing so quick, the Marine barely had time to pull the pin and release the lever off the hand grenade. He thrust the grenade with great force as the gigantic being was just feet away. The blast erupted as a grey cloud of deadly debris spreads dangerously close to anything alive in the area. Simon watches the golem stumble as it places its fist into the ground. The Marine then uses one of his only opportunities to strike down the enemy before him. He pulls out his last grenade to finish off the golem; however, Fouquet pulls out a green tube out of her bag. He was surprised as he instantly recognized what the Staff of Destruction was; as it was a weapon that he had trained with back in his world.

"I wanted to save this weapon for better use! But I'm going to have to use it on you!"

"Oh shit!"

The 66mm warhead whizzed at incredible speeds towards the jarhead as he had no time to dodge the attack. The high explosive slammed into the dirt and the resulting explosion sent Simon flying into a tree truck. His head was bashed against the tree with such force, that his helmet flew off. The Marine forced his dirty, hurt body to jump out the way of the relentless attacker. As the golem smashed the ground he once lay on, he fired his M16 SAM-R with rapid succession. When his gun went click, Simon ran to a better location as he changed magazines for his primary weapon. The golem tirelessly chased down the weary Marine. The large being kept hurling its massive extremities into the dirt while Simon has a harder and harder time of dodging each attack.

* * *

><p><strong>Siesta's POV:<strong>

The maid had thought about returning to her family. She wasn't sure if the authorities wouldn't notice that she had briefly been to that 'man's' place. Just her thinking about him brings back horrible thoughts. She had to push the thoughts away; she doesn't want to suffer from another panic attack. She wouldn't let herself cry in a corner anymore. The demons of what she faced that night still haunted her, but she wasn't alone. The former maids of the house helped give her the courage to battle the pain she held inside. Siesta was ready to start her journey outside the inn. She surmised her first priority to finding her family chest. The maid knew the time was right to open up the chest in a time of crisis.

"Will you be okay Siesta?"

All the women in the room looked at her with concerned, but warm looks on their faces. The raven haired maid responded back with some glee in her voice.

"Yes I will. Thanks for all that you have done for me. I will visit all of you again someday; but for now, there are important things I need to settle."

"We all wish you the best and pray for your safety", the group of ex-servants nod their heads in agreement.

As waved goodbye to them as she exited the room. She was now on her own; now she had to prove she can handle whatever the world could throw at her. As soon as Siesta stepped out into the crowded streets, anxiety filled her conscience. She clutched onto the olive drab cloak that Simon gave her. After smelling the sent from the young man that had befriended her and rescued her, she felt a little less anxious roaming the streets.

* * *

><p><strong>LCpl. Kelly's POV:<strong>

"FUCKING DIE ALREADY!"

The Marine keeps firing into the giant stone being as it ate his bullets.

"I'll kill you if you continue to stand in my way!"

Fouquet orders the golem to crush the warrior that stood in front of her goal. Simon's body felt numb as he gasps for breath, having used up the majority of his energy dodging every attack. The sky turns orange as the sun sets on the battle. He only had one chance to turn the tide of the battle. He had one grenade left. If he was going to die, he was going to take her with him. He sluggishly moves towards his skyscraper sized opponent and pulled the pin of the M33A1 Frag Grenade. He charged with all of his remaining energy; hoping that he can deal some damage to his opponent before he drops dead. He placed all his trust into the green object as he sends it with the last reserves of his strength to the shoulder area of the golem.

"Got you…"

"No!"

The grenade exploded next to the head of Fouquet's being; significantly affecting its ability to fight. As the being still stumbles, it still had the ability to fight. This time, Simon wasn't fast enough to dodge the punch. But something else happened. He found himself on the dirt as he saw pink locks of hair and a small pair of arms shoved him away from the onslaught of the giant.

"NOOO! LOUISE!"

He screamed with panic in his voice. Simon never wanted Louise to put herself in danger. He staggered over to the pinkette who had gashes and cuts everywhere. She lies on the tree stump with no motion. Simon cradles her body, hoping that there was a sign that she was still alive. The Marine pulled out his sidearm. He began to fire continuous shots into the dominating force in an effort to make one final stand. The last 9mm bullet left the chamber of the pistol as the slide was left open and empty. He had no ammo left for any of his guns. He vainly stood in-front the victor with his empty rifle and bayonet in his last act of defiance against his enemy.

"I'm not-t DONE yet!" He snarls at the thief.

"Give me the girl, and I'll let you go!"

"I won't let you lay another finger on her!"

"So be it."

*BOOM

A massive explosion hits fouquet's summoned being in the chest. Simon falls to the ground from the shockwave. What he saw next will be something he will always remember for the rest of his life.

"COVERING FIRE! WE GOT A WOUNDED MARINE AND A CIVILIAN!"

He looked in complete shock as he saw figures dressed similar uniforms to what he had worn before. Humvee's rolled up to the scene with MK-19 and M2 Browning destroying the enemy that was once a major threat to him and Louise.

"Lance Corporal Kelly, you're going to be okay", the Corpsman reassured him.

"What about the girl?" The exhausted Marine points towards Louise's battered body slumped over on a stump.

"We got her too."

He watched as the Goliath that once threatened them was decimated to nothing. Simon got up off the ground; joining with his fellow Marines towards the now defenseless Fouquet. As they started to advance, another force emerged from their ten o' clock. It was the Tristain Police Cavalry on horses. There where large numbers of them heavily armed with muskets and spears. Tension mounted on both sides as they don't know what to do with each other. Somehow, Simon is plagued with new questions. How did his Marines come to save him? Why were they here? And where do they go from here?

**Arc End**

* * *

><p>I'd like to thank those who have been viewing this and all those who reviewed it. I will start the second arc by the time February rolls around so stay tuned. =)<p> 


	12. Operation Game Changer (I)

…

**Operation Game Changer**

**LCpl. Simon "Slick" Kelly **

**1****st**** Reconnaissance Battalion, United States Marine Corps**

**0915 Hours**

**FOB Custer, Tristain, Halkeginia**

Slick sat up in his cot. He had taken shelter inside an aging, abandoned cathedral. He looked at the bandaged up Louise as she was resting on one of the benches. She looked peaceful and content despite the injuries inflicted upon her. Although it had been two days since he fought against Fouquet, those questions still remained in his head. He barely knows his purpose in this world, so how would he know why his unit ended up here? Slick's thoughts were interrupted when a familiar face enters the room.

"Yo Slick, you're feelin' any better?"

It was Hermes. He was beyond glad to see his Marine brother here. They both bumped their fists together as Slick responds to his question.

"Never been better bro!"

The Dominican man was definitely looked happy to see Slick, but something seemed to be something missing from him. The Marine had an idea of why Hermes had a sad look in his eyes. Georgie's body was badly burnt, many Marines died in Tehran, and he may never see his daughter again. He tries to conceal the hurt inside and carry on the message to the red head.

"Colonel Garrison instructed me to tell you that you've going to act as his translator at the checkpoint."

Simon realized when he arrived at the base that there was a much smaller number of Marines there than he anticipated; barely the size of a company. They had four UH-1y Venoms which only two are functional and low on fuel, two moderately damaged M1A1 Abrams with five 105mm HE shells left, six HMWVV's, 80 able bodied troops, 15 injured, and 32 dead. They were severely low on supplies and knew that the likelihood of getting more ammo in this FUBAR situation would be nothing short of a miracle. No wonder why they named the forward operating base after Colonel George Custer.

"I know it's been crazy for you Slick. You must have been here a little bit longer than us. You seem to know a little bit more than us judging by that silly ass costume you wore."

Much to Slick's chagrin, he saw it coming. He knew he would never hear the end of it from Hermes.

"Well, understand that what I was dealing with before gave me no choice on the matter."

Both Marines chuckles slightly; breaking some of the tension. Hermes handed four MagPul gen 2 Pmags with 5.56x45mm ball ammunition. He had 120 bullets for his weapon that he would swear to never waste.

"This is whatever spare ammo we could find for you. There's quite a shortage since we came here; however the hell we came here…"

Slick slams the magazine into his M16 SAM-R and presses the bolt release on his marksman rifle; chambering a round. He made sure to close the dust cover so dust or dirt doesn't cause malfunctioning during his trek to the checkpoint. As Slick walked towards his post, he remembered back to that day that continues to plague his mind with questions.

**2 Days Before**

Gridlock started to form due to the confusion of the situation for both factions. There stood the instigator, surrounded on both sides; defeated and nowhere to go.

"Hey what should we do", a Marine spoke in a somewhat nervous fashion.

Slick turned to the Marine that spoke.

"I know her, I'll speak to her. Remove your hood Matilda."

With a great look of sadness, she removed the hood that hid her face. Her green locks of hair descended and her beautiful face was exposed. The Marines looked confused as Slick spoke the most foreign language that they've ever heard. She looked up at the Marine before her.

"I thought you would understand…"

"I did. And I would've let you go. But what you did to Louise was unforgivable. You beat her to a bloody pulp and she may never wake up again."

She spoke again, this time she spoke in annoyance as her lips quivered.

"Why does she that precious to you?"

It took Slick a few seconds to say something; if you could call it an answer.

"I don't honestly know. Do I really need an answer?"

She breaks eye contact from him as she shakes her head.

"I failed my mission. I let down the common folk of this land. Now I can never have the ability to save them from the oppressors."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

She raises herself from up the ground as eyes gaze at the only person keeping both factions undivided attention.

"I couldn't live up to their expectations, but maybe you can. Not for the few but for the many. Goodbye, Simon."

As she spoke her last words, Matilda pulls out a M1911; executing herself with the sound of a gun blast. Her fiery blood splattered all over the young man's horrified face. The situation intensifies as both sides raise their weapons towards each other. Simon felt sick seeing Matilda's deceased body lay on the dirty ground. He felt guilt inside for not being able to lie to her and say everything will be okay. She only did what she thought was right, just like he had. He realized that this world was just as brutal and unforgiving as the previous was.

**Present Day**

They arrived at the crossroads. There was two HMWVV's with eight Marines on Slick's right side while his left had a platoon sized element of Tristain Cavalry Police. Slick stood by the tan utility vehicle and there stood a middle aged gentleman that wore the same uniform as him.

"Permission to fall in?"

"Permission granted. Welcome back Lance Corporal Kelly."

Slick immediately stood at attention and saluted the officer before him.

"Thank you sir!"

The Colonel returned the salute as he began to brief the Lance Corporal.

"At ease Corporal. I have assigned you to assist our efforts in negotiating with the people of this land. You will help me translate their conversations. Do you understand?"

"Aye-Aye sir!"

* * *

><p><strong>Louise's POV:<strong>

The pinkette awoke from her uncomfortable slumber. She discovered that she had been bandaged and wrapped up. It stung for Louise to get up at first, but the pain became tolerable after a few minutes. The mage discovers she's in a place that bares no memory to her. Louse walked among the disorganized benches and saw some gravely wounded people. Most of them bore the same uniform that Simon wore. Some of them groveled in pain, some of them shouted gibberish, and some motionless as cloth covered over their bodies. The sight was too much for the young girl as she tried to leave. She wanted to find her familiar and get out of this cramped, depressing, run down cathedral.

"Ma'am, you don't have permission to leave this area!"

"Get out of my way! I need to find Simon!"

She didn't even care that she mentioned her familiar by his first name; she wanted him to be there for her. But the Marine standing guard didn't understand a single word that rolled out of the girl's lips.

"Calm down ma'am! I need you to go back to your spot!"

The argument that both sides never understood escalated. Louise still tried to get past the sentry with whatever strength she had left to muster, but the guard pulled out his Beretta M9.

"Back away now!"

She stood there frozen knowing the capabilities of the weapon. She backed down knowing she hasn't recuperated enough strength to resist. Louise returned to the bench. The putrid stench of the place was unwelcoming into her nostrils. Many were sick and dying, some of them where missing limbs and burnt beyond recognition, and some lose their sanity being in such a messed up situation. The pinkette wanted to escape this prison sooner, rather than later.

* * *

><p><strong>Princess Henrietta's POV:<strong>

Henrietta sat in the tent; waiting to meet this mysterious faction of warriors in the forest. She pondered heavily on how they appeared out of nowhere. Could someone have summoned them? What would be the purpose behind it? There were weird events happening all over the nation of Tristain in the past few months with new groups and factions forming; not to mention surrounding nations had the ability to curb stomp the puny country out of existence. She hated politics. She hated being this leader during a major decline with clashes between nobles and peasants. Though she hated having this burden on her shoulders, she swore never to cave in and do everything in her power to make things okay.

"Your highness, they have arrived."

"Thank you Gregoff, we shall go and meet with them."

The entourage exited outside of the beige burlap tent surrounded by a remarkable amount of royal guards. They walked through the field to see that they have arrived. To Henrietta, they had bizarre looking armor that had no shine or glare, with weapons more advanced than any musket they had, and they had carriages that needed no horses. Even though it was the first time she had seen anything like this before, she felt like she knew someone in the small crowd of warriors. And then he emerged.

"Aren't you Louise's familiar?"

The man took off his combat helmet, revealing his red, slicked back, high and tight haircut.

"Yes."

Henrietta without hesitation asked another question, this time with uneasiness and urgency.

"Where's Louise? What happened to her?"

Slick avoided eye contact with the princess for a second as his head was uncharacteristically low for a Marine.

"She got hurt; she took a hit from Fouquet's golem instead of me. It was my job to protect her and I let her down. I hope she wakes up soon."

The princess glared at the young man for a few seconds, but her face eventually softened; realizing that he had he had risked his life to rescue Louise. She had to continue the dialogue between the two factions; putting aside her concern for her closest friend.

"I suppose that you belonged to this faction before you were summoned by Louise. Who is the leader of this faction?"

Slick then translated the Halkeginian to English for the leader of the USMC unit to understand the dialogue.

"I am Lt. Colonel Thomas R. Garrison of the United States Marine Corps. I am the acting commanding officer of all United States Military personnel that ended up in your world. I would actually like to inquire about how we ended up this place and how we could be sent back to our home world."

As the red haired Jarhead translated what the Colonel said to him, he spoke to the purple haired monarch. As she now understood what the military officer said, she spoke with in a serious, yet sympathetic fashion.

"We don't know who exactly summoned your men into this world, but we at least have a few ideas on how and why. But I regret to inform you that it would be gravely difficult; bordering onto impossible to return you back to your home world."

After the translation reached to the Marine platoon; all of them didn't take the information well. Some of them tried not to cry, some of them were downright angered; but they all tried to hide their emotions to still perform their duties. Henrietta looked into the Colonel's eyes; seeing the displeasure of the facts presented to him.

"What are your intentions now that you're here in Tristain?"

The young purple haired princess watched the middle aged man come up with an answer to the simple, yet complicated question.

"We'll hold onto the territory that we currently have. We will not expand, nor shall we relinquish whatever land we have."

Henrietta deeply pondered the statement from Colonel Garrison. She didn't know whether to take what he said at face value as a form of trade, or a threatening remark. She chose to act friendly rather than hostilely towards the foreign warriors in hopes that unnecessary bloodshed could be avoided.

"Would you perhaps like some tea", the heiress offered the beverage in hopes of easing the tension of this situation.

"Sure, that sounds swell. Thank you for the offer", the Colonel was rather parched from the rationing of water at the makeshift base. Both sides then continued discussing their issues further throughout the afternoon. Henrietta sincerely hoped that she could make something good come out of this rather than resorting to violence.

* * *

><p><strong>Siesta's POV:<strong>

The former maid walked towards her former home. Siesta was astonished at the gaping hole in the tower at the academy. She was expecting Simon to be somewhere in the courtyard; expecting him to embrace her and say how much he missed her. She was sadly mistaken as the courtyard was desolate with debris scattered around the open area and no one in sight. She walks into the servant's quarters to find anybody; any familiar face. The black haired girl found someone, and was quickly caught into a bear hug.

"Siesta! You're alive! I should have never doubted Our Boomstick!"

"Marteau, you're squeezing me a little too hard", Siesta mumbled; gasping for air. They were both glad to see each other. It may have been only a few days, but it felt like she had been away for months.

"Oh, hehe, sorry about that", the chef released her quickly without letting her crash to the ground.

"No worries."

Siesta leaned on the table as she was hoping to enjoy the moment for whatever it was worth.

"What happened at Count-?"

"I don't want to talk about it", she cut off Marteau. Although the man was like a father to her, she wasn't ready to share the horrible experience she had to endure. Awkward silence came in like a gust of wind; ushering the light hearted moment away. Siesta had to continue her personal quest no matter what.

"There seems to be bad things happening around here recently. I need to find my family chest; they told me to open it in times like this."

Marteau nodded. Even though he didn't understand her situation, he accepted it.

"I wish things didn't have to be this way. But I'm sure you'll find what you're looking for Siesta."

"Me too…" Both commoners walked to Siesta's cot which had a rather wide wooden crate underneath. She pulled out the heavy box from her sleeping quarters until it was in an appropriate spot. Both Marteau and Siesta were eager to learn the contents of what her family left behind. The dusty cover to the box was pried open; revealing miscellaneous objects. The objects that caught her attention the most were a pair of aviator sunglasses, a wakizashi with a red hilt, a Nambu Type 14 pistol, small brass colored keys with English lettering on it, and a leather jacket with the rising sun on the back of it. She knew immediately who the jacket belonged to; her great grandfather Saito Hiiraga.

"I'm sure your family loved you enough to leave you behind with all this stuff."

"Yeah…"

The air began to get heavy for Siesta as a single tear rolls down her left cheek. As she tried to hold back some tears, she saw a map inside the box which was mostly empty at this point except for a couple of scrolls and letters that she will save for another time. Unfortunately, the dust was getting to her as she started to sneeze.

"Are you okay Siesta?"

She faced the chef servant and told him not to worry.

"I just need some fresh air, that's all so I'll be back in a minute."

After opening the door, the girl looked out into the beautiful night sky. The small cool wind tugged at her dress as she stepped out further into the open. Siesta then lied next to the spot where she talked to Simon when he was here. The two moons stood out the most in the sky; as if they were there serenading to her.

"I hope your looking up at the sky too, Simon-kun."

Though the two were not next to each other, they both looked up at the same night sky. Both enticed by the beauty of the constellations of the stars. Both thinking about each other.

**Chapter End**

* * *

><p>Message: Thanks again for the support! It's over 5000!(I know I know, that reference is getting old) I know that now the story is really starting to look different from FOZ, but that was my plan the whole time. I thank those for criticism because it helps me to do better as a writer. I will admit that I'm an amateur, but I do what is within my capability. But anyway, more stuff to come in the future.<p> 


	13. Operation Game Changer (II)

**Siesta's POV:**

As the former maid traverses around the academy, she noticed that the students carried darker demeanors. Siesta watches as the former flirtatious teenager that normally carries around a rose now carrying around a sword. Guiche plunges and slashes a wooden beam designed for training; cuts and bruises scattered across his body. Hatred was visible in his now darkened eyes.

"Sir Guiche, you should rest."

He ignored her, continuing on with his training despite the pain. Know that she had no hope to getting through to him; Siesta continued to walk outside the dirty, dimly lit room. The black haired maid glanced over to see Tabitha looking at Kirche with concern as Kirche's confidence was non-existent. As Siesta was trying to return to her room to pack up for the next leg of her journey, one of Tristain Magic Academy's teachers stood beside the beige walls along the corridor.

"Hi Colbert-sensei."

"Hello Siesta."

"What happened here", Siesta was truly curious on how Tristain Magical Academy was once a vibrant place, now a depressing, desolate place.

"This was bound to happen at some point. This place was never meant to be just a school; it was meant to create new cannon fodder for war."

The former maid was astonished at what the professor said.

"What do you mean Colbert-sensei?"

The bald headed man wasn't angry that Siesta questioned what he had said; in-fact, he still held on to his calm demeanor.

"As you know, Tristain is on the verge of war with Albion. We have limited capabilities of defending ourselves from an invading force. So now it seems that nobles higher up want to draft whoever they can into the army, even if they're just children. Though even, the students didn't feel afraid. Some of them even came from military families."

The bespectacled professor looked into her eyes and began to speak some more.

"However, everything changed when Ms. Valliere summoned that man from who knows where. The student body's once innocent attitude slowly started to descend into what you see it as now. I especially think that Guiche took it the worst. He was never the same after that man almost killed him."

Siesta was rather mad that Colbert was speaking about Simon in such negative terms, but she chose not to respond; fearing he may be right. She never wanted to see the students hurt like this, even if they had been borderline abusive in the past. They were just kids nurtured to this system that followed it blindly. Did she view him just like everyone else, or did she only view him as just a romanticized knight and shining armor who is nothing but a killer? Siesta however, had another motive on her mind. The former maid wants to discover what the family before her left behind. With a determined look in her eyes, she grabs the map and prepares for the journey to whatever is in store for her.

* * *

><p><strong>LCpl. Kelly's POV:<strong>

**18 hours ago**

The meeting had brought out lots of emotions for the Marines: sorrow, despair, and to some extent, desperation. But now they had answers to how they got here and what they would do in the coming days. Simon started to feel horrible about all the positions he put people in. He never meant to put Louise in danger, and it came close to costing her life. Not only is Simon stuck in this world he has little knowledge of, but his comrades are as well. It seems as if whatever he does just hurts people; even if he meant trying to do what was right. Not only that, but the princess was aware that someone that was in the unit that was responsible for murdering Count Mott.

Now there was a choice placed in his head: lie and never speak about it until he goes to his grave, or tell the truth with the risk of being killed. The Marine's thoughts hurt his head as the wind bashes against the burlap tent. He knew that integrity didn't really matter after you die. Once you're dead, you're dead; he doubted that there was life after death. But the red head's thoughts shifted to the people that still live and breathe around him: Marteau, his Marines, Hermes, Georgie, Louise, and Siesta. What if she finds out later and isn't merciful? What if she assumed that this was a mission carried out under orders from command? He knew what he had to do. Slick was about to make a gamble that he himself wasn't sure would pay off.

"Hold on, there's something I need to discuss in private with the Princess."

Both sides stared at Slick; more so from the Tristain Guards as he showed no etiquette during the dialogue between both parties.

"Son, what do you think you're doing? I didn't tell you to talk to them."

"I'm sorry sir, but there's something important that they must know."

The Colonel gave the Lance Corporal a stern look, but it subsided after a few seconds.

"If they really need to know, then go ahead."

"What is the meaning of this, familiar of Louise?"

Simon boldly stepped forward, his stomach churning in pain. It hurts inside, but that would be small compared to what he will say next.

"It's about Count Mott."

Princess Henrietta's eyes widened. She already knew what he was implying before anymore words needed to be exchanged. Simon waited for whatever reaction, violent or peaceful; it was painful to wait. He had hoped to reason with her because he knew from the conversation that Louise and Henrietta had that she was not prepared to fight in another conflict.

"Follow me into the tent in private. Guards, wait outside, don't follow us in."

None of the personnel in the room had any idea of what was going on, but they accepted it. Simon follows the purple haired heiress into another tent to discuss the murder that took place days before. As they both entered the tent, they wasted no time and began to speak.

"Where you the one behind the murder of Count Mott?"

"Yes", the Marine spoke with a monotone voice.

Instead of a look of surprise, she had an expressionless face. He couldn't read whatever emotion she was feeling at that moment in time.

"Why did you kill him?"

She was rather blunt with her response, but he knew she wouldn't respond with anything positive about talking to the very man that killed a high ranking member of their society.

"I killed him to save Siesta, a maid that worked at the academy. He forced her to work for him. He did unspeakable things to her when I found her. I am solely responsible for his death and the death of some of the people guarding him. I know there's no escaping what's coming to me, but I have a request."

"Go ahead."

"Please spare my Marines; they had nothing to do with what I did. I'll make sure to tell them to bring Louise back to the academy. They tried their best to treat her injuries the best they can. I'm not asking to be pardoned from what I have done, yet I have no regrets for the actions I have taken. I am ready and willing to accept whatever punishment you give me."

Henrietta was satisfied by his answer as she sat in her Victorian era chair. Simon began to hear words coming out of the Princess's mouth.

"Count Mott was indeed horrible. He was downright despicable, but he played an important role with communications and now that he's dead, it makes it more difficult to communicate with other nations surrounding us. Not only that, but you put Louise in danger because of a maid that you were in love with. That's one of the worst things that a familiar can do to her master. To be honest, it makes me downright angry that you would be that selfish. I don't want to punish you, I don't want to deprive Louise of a familiar, but I need to do what is just. I will not have any harm fall onto your Marines if they bring back Louise and if they don't attack us. However, you will have to live in solitary confinement; possibly for the rest of your days."

Slick started to feel depressed; knowing that he would have to live for the rest of his life in a dark, dirty dungeon. But he felt happy that the gamble he took worked and that his Marines won't pay for his actions.

"Before I send you off to the Hisenberg Dungeon, whatever happened to the maid that you rescued?"

"I wish I knew, but now she's free and she can make her own choices now."

The surrendering man drops his rifle and places it on the ground along with his body armor. A Beretta M9A1, derflinger in the shape of a gurkha machete, and a scroll appear to be what was in the Marine's hand.

"Give this to Louise; so she can have a chance to defend herself. Other than that, I'm ready."

Guards in heavy armor came in suddenly and seized Slick; restraining him. The metal gauntlets dug into the red head's arm which gave him instant discomfort as he was placed back into the tent that the meeting took place. The military from Simon's world reacted almost violently; aiming their weapons at the Tristain police.

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Tensions mounted on both sides as a battle was on the verge of erupting. The Marines had angry looks in their eyes; seeing one of their own in captivity. Even the calm Colonel was on the verge of shooting all the guards to save the one Marine. But all was silenced when the captive spoke.

"Don't shoot them. I killed one of their own. I told them the truth and that's why I'm in these shackles and chains."

The Marines still didn't lower their weapons; but their faces turned from fury to worry. They don't like the idea of a comrade in arms being a prisoner belonging to another world. They were scared because they had no idea what was in store for him. The warriors from another world reluctantly lower their weapons under the orders of the commanding officer.

"There's nothing we can do for you son, I'm sorry."

Simon held the Colonel in great reverence. He cared about his men and it hurts him that every one of the Marines and Corpsmen there had felt contempt with the idea of leaving him to his fate. But if it meant that none of his Marines died because of the actions he took, it would be all worth it. He could've sworn he saw one of the Privates in the formation of Marines having a look of misery with a single tear rolling down his eye as his head was held low. Hermes took the news the hardest; he didn't even care that his friend killed people in the neighboring party. He just got to see his comrade he had been with since reception at Parris Island being whisked away; never to be seen again. The Dominican man's grip on his M27 IAR tightened; he wished it would all end. Simon turned one final time as he was escorted away. Their faces grew more and more upset until they were all but out of Slick's scarlet colored eyes. His life was over. Now he had decades to think; as his thoughts were the only thing that will keep him company in his cell; isolated from civilization.

"Hehehe,I supposed I got what was coming to me…"

He felt sorry that he never had the chance to teach Louise how to fight, but hope that Derflinger could use the knowledge he absorbed from the battles he was used in to mold the girl to be ready and able warrior.

* * *

><p><strong>?<strong>

"Что это?!"

A man looks down a green tube shaped object. His face filled with anguish; finding that the object inside was not what he was looking for. Frantic, he looks around hoping that the solution was within grasp. But it was too late; a bright flash engulfed his vision. A force suddenly blew him back as debris collided with his body. He was helpless to defend himself from the blast. He thought that this was it; his demise. The deafening gush of wind; the rubble and glass cutting his open skin, and the brightness faded away as quickly as it appeared. He could even see again; even after the nuclear explosion blinded him. Instead of being in a metro station surrounded by modern buildings, all he saw was an endless forest with trees as far as the eye could see. The only person he saw stood in-front of him, a fairly beautiful blonde woman with odd shaped ears greeted him with no hostility what so ever. But he felt different; he didn't have any idea of what was going on.

"Are you okay sir?"

The man who must have been in his mid-20's couldn't understand a single word she was saying.

"Где ебут я?"

The mysterious blonde woman waved her wand; as if magic was going to come out and help the situation. He was then surprised as she reiterated the same words; this time, he understood what they meant.

"Are you okay sir? What's your name?"

"Kiril."

"I'm Tiffania; I summoned you here to be my familiar. I promise to treat you well."

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End<strong>

Notes: This was not easy for me to write. I don't think it's one of my best chapters. Give me some feedback if it was awful, but if you all think it's good, then I'll keep going. I'll revise the chapter if it's bad. I thank all of you for the support. =)


	14. Operation Game Changer (III)

**Louise's POV:**

"Where are you brutes taking me?"

The pinkette's attitude to the Marines abducting her from the horrible room was unwelcoming. They tried not to be too rough with her, but it was difficult for them to understand one another. Louise was now being escorted to the meeting place as she heard strange machines emitting noises that sound remotely human. The vehicle reeked of the lead from the weapons fired from the HMWVV as the stiff seat makes the petite girl feel discomfort in her back. She was afraid inside; she had no knowledge of what the next few seconds will hold for her. Is she going to be executed by them? Is she going to be held hostage? Louise thought about asking where they were going; but decided against it knowing that these people don't understand Halkeginian.

After the tree line disappeared, a field appeared in its stead. She felt slight relief seeing that the police of her world were within the vicinity. As the vehicle approached what seemed like a small camp, the metallic horseless carriage ceased movement.

"What's going on?"

Louise was afraid for her life; she was vulnerable, she had no one to turn to. It was just her alone. The passengers vacated the vehicle with the fragile, shaken up pinkette. Her uniform was covered in dirt and sweat. The situation had taken such a toll on her that she just wanted to cry. But with whatever ounce of pride she carried, she would hold it in and endure. The transfer of Louise from the foreign military to the authorities from her land went without a word. All Louise hoped for was to start piecing the broken fragments of her life back together as if nothing ever happen. She hoped that her familiar would be well and waiting. However, reality would be much crueler. She has yet to realize that there was no familiar there to wait for her. The pinkette had always tried to avoid the darkness of reality; imagining a non-existent light at the end of the tunnel. There were much worse trials awaiting her as she entered into the encampment. Louise walked into the tent, expecting something to make all the trials she endured worth it. She saw Henrietta; who looked at her with relief that her friend was still alive and well.

"I'm sorry…"

The princess's expression turned from one of respite into one of grief. Louise didn't like were this was going, but was waiting for her words to come out; as the suspense just made things worse.

"What do you mean Princess? Why do you have to be sorry? You shouldn't need to apologize to me."

"Your familiar is imprisoned at the Hisenberg Dungeon. This is what the order wanted, if there was any other way, I would make sure he would return to you. I feel like I've let you down as a friend. This was the responsibility I was born with, and I'm supposed to stay true to it."

Both girls held their heads low, feeling damaged inside.

"Here, your familiar left you this. He wanted you to have the chance to protect yourself. I've also place guards around you to keep you out of harm's way. I hope in some way, that this can aid you in your ventures."

Louise viewed this as one of the worst setbacks in her life. The pinkette strives for recognition and respect. And the one chance she thought she had slipped away to never be seen again. Louise wondered if she could do this alone as she looks at the weapons in her hands.

* * *

><p><strong>Siesta's POV:<strong>

The former maid left the academy as she stepped out into the world on her journey. The day was nice for her, even if it was overcast as the sun spared enough light for it to be considered day. The breeze felt good; it was at a cool temperature, but not chilling. Siesta felt like it was best for her to take a break from the negativity that surrounded her. The black haired girl had concerns about the staff and their well-being. She was even willing to stay and return to her duties as a maid. But since she always worked hard without a complaint, and no nobles she was obligated to serve under, it was time for Siesta to venture out for herself.

Even though Siesta had to think for herself now, she started to think about Simon again. She knew that even though he is brash sometimes, she worries for his safety. He was one to always charge head first into danger without considering his safety; a trait that she admired about him. Although she had some unresolved feelings for the red headed Marine, she made sure not to be obsessed over him night and day; as they both would want Siesta to stay level headed. She needed and wanted to stand on her own two feet without being a burden to others; a possible reason she accepted this journey of discovering something from the past.

"Hey little lady! Why is there no man accompanying you anywhere?"

"I can be the man for you!"

"Shut your mouth Fernando! That's not fair of you!"

The ex-maid would find their shtick hilarious, if there comments weren't directed towards her. Something about them irked her. They seemed like they had a sound mind and not drunk.

"Hey hey lads, why are we fighting amongst ourselves? We can share right?"

"Yeah, yeah…"

Her body without though began to back away from these highwaymen. They moved quickly towards her with lust in their eyes. They blocked her path, and she didn't want to turn back now.

"Please, let me though."

"Oooo. You sound so nice…"

Her voice only made them more determined to have their way with her. As they came closer, she wouldn't let them go another inch.

"Don't come any closer!" Siesta said with a slight hesitation.

The gang of robbers stopped in their tracks as they tried to grasp what was happening. Her grip on the wakizashi hilt shook slightly as she stood her ground. She was not used to being in a situation where she had to fight. The men, like the pack of wolves they were, sensed the fear coming from the girl that used to serve people food and beverages. This was the second time that she even attempted to defy someone of what they wanted, but this time, she had a chance to defend herself. They were undeterred by her threat as they inched closer. It was then that something triggered in her. As the fattest thug was about to grab her, his forearm flew into the air.

"AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGG!"

Siesta then spun around with great speed as she sends her foot into the back of the highwayman's knee; causing him to fall to the ground. She fiercely held a defensive pose as she looked directly into the eyes of her prey. The road thugs looked into her eyes and saw darkness in contrast to the light in her eyes minutes ago. They began to back away in fear. They ran into the clearing; fearing for their pathetic lives. As the threat disappeared from her sight, her normal conscious reemerged. The ex-maid tried to recollect what happened. She saw a bloodied sword in her left hand and a mutilated extremity on the ground.

"Ahh!"

The Japanese sword had fallen to the ground after Siesta let go. She couldn't believe that she was even capable of violence at all, let alone cut off someone's arm. She looked into her hands; seeing blood on them. As the former maid halts her indecision, she formed an ultimatum.

"No, I need to keep going, otherwise it would be all for nothing. I can't let Marteau or the staff down after getting this far!"

Siesta was not happy with what she did, she never wanted to hurt anybody, but she picked up the wakazashi and put it back into the sheath; opting to continue her quest undeterred.

* * *

><p><strong>Kiril's POV:<strong>

The Russian man looked at the blonde elven girl. She looked beautiful to his eyes, but he was undeterred.

"So, tell me the world you came from Kiril."

"It was a world where we all were all killed. I guess that's why I'm here."

"No, you haven't died yet."

The Vympel Operator looked at Tiffania with widened eyes.

"Shit, what happened to Dima? Where is he?"

"Was that a friend of yours?"

"More than a friend, he was a comrade. Do you know where he is?"

The elven girl had a look of sympathy towards her upset familiar. But she wasn't able to help him with finding his friend.

"I don't think I can help you, I'm sorry." Tiffania's head was held low.

Both of them remained quiet as none of them had anything to say at the moment. Moments later, it was Kiril that decided to talk.

"So tell me about yourself, Tiffania."

"Um, I don't know much about myself. I've lived here by myself for a long time. It was really lonely here. Until I summoned you!"

She jumped on him in a childish manner. Kiril was puzzled that someone her age would even act like that.

"How long have you been living here all by yourself?" The Russian tried to maintain his serious demeanor while her breasts awkwardly pressed into his shoulder.

"Oh, I'm about twenty years old, but my mother left me in this cottage five years ago. I never really knew my family that well. But I knew that my father was important in Albion."

"Hmm, that is unfortunate. I never had the chance to know my father that well. When I was young, the USSR, er, the nation I grew up in was falling apart. He was a leader. He was strong, or at least looked bulky. But I always remembered that pat on the back. My father said to me, 'Kiril, you will do great things in your life! Don't let the world stop you!' He walked out the door, never to return. My family found out three days later that he hung himself after the coup failed. I never will have the chance to fully understand what he meant, but I ended up following in his footsteps and joined the RGF."

Tiffania looked rather thoughtful towards Kiril; somehow finding their struggle relatable, even remotely. Just as they were starting to learn about each other, glass shattered as rocks break through the window. There were people chanting outside with malice in their voice.

"Elvin scum, leave our land!"

"Your kind doesn't belong here!"

"Monster!"

The Russian gazed at the blonde elf girl as she shielded herself from the mob outside the cottage. She trembled and shook; because this group had been tormenting Tiffania for years. Kiril didn't know her for that long, but he knew that he needed to end this. The elf looked up at her familiar as he paced to the front door.

"Wait, Kiril!"

The door slammed open. The mob had a stereotypical look to them, as they carried torches and pitchforks. He fiendishly glared into the ignorant masses; that were caught off guard by his presence.

"Leave now." Kiril affirmed to the belligerents.

"Do you even realize that being is evil?"

"Why are you defending that demon?"

"We should just kill her!"

The mob started to get more rowdy and the Vympel Operator took action. He pulled out his MP-443 Grach out of his chest rig and pointed it to the crowd.

"Отойдите!"

He orders everyone to back away as the onlookers didn't know how to respond to his native tongue. They stood there frozen in place; sensing that this man was dangerous, even if they didn't know what the object in his hand entailed. Kiril kept staring into them as the morale from the mob began to diminish. His grip on his issued sidearm was tight as he was ready to use it on the minimally armed collection of rioters. Some of them however, were not deterred. As a man charged at him with a club, he redirected the energy to make him fall. The operator curb stomped the violent man as his consciousness abruptly ceases. Blood and a fractured jaw with teeth scattered across the dirt as the man curled into the fetal position. More tried to come to his aid, but they ventured into danger. Kiril fired into the ground as he pushed the remaining defiant group of people away from the house. The standoff ended shortly after, seeing that they were no match for this new defender of the elf.

"Kiril, you didn't have to do that for me!"

The Spetsnaz operator sat down in the chair without saying another word; not even acknowledging Tiffania's response to his actions.

* * *

><p><strong>Hermes POV:<strong>

A Dominican man dressed in full combat load walks into the ad hoc clinic set up for wounded military personnel. It was an abandoned stable that used to be for either livestock or post for donkeys. It didn't matter, the coughs, the wheezing, and the pain filled garbled voices of the ill and injured filled the atmosphere with an unpleasant smog. He looked for Georgie, or Private Gomez. He never had time to check on him as he was busy pulling security around the clock with whatever meager supplies given to him. The Marines definitely didn't belong in Halkeginia, as this situation starts to take a grim toll on them. He saw the young man; sitting with his head slumped slightly. Hermes then sat next to the wounded Marine and began to speak with him.

"Yo man, I came to check up on you."

"Dude, it's like having hemorrhoids on my fucking face. Fucking sucks."

"Yeah, I feel you… Well, not exactly."

"Where's Slick?"

The Marine froze before answering the other Marine. Hermes knew his answer would release anger that could cause more harm than good. Before he could decide what would be the right thing to say to him, his tongue acted against him.

"They threw him in the can…"

The young Marine next to him twisted his head towards the older Marine.

"No he isn't. No."

Georgie starts to get up off the ground and walk out of the makeshift infirmary as Hermes tries to restrain him. Everyone within the vicinity looked onto this scene.

"No were getting him out! We're going to get him the fuck out! Get off of me!"

"NO! He turned himself in."

"No man, this ain't right. He saved my life back there in Tehran! How could we just throw him away like that man?"

"I DON'T like it either! But this was the choice he made."

"Man, to hell with these people. Why the fuck are we even here? Why did it have to be us?"

Hermes fell silent. He agreed with the Private. They still don't know why there here, and the unit is deteriorating from running low on supplies. Many were starving, many lacked the ability to be treated from their injuries, and morale was at an all-time low. The only thoughts on Hermes mind was how his daughter was doing, who he tried to build a future for, and now never being able to see her again.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter End<strong>

Notes: Sorry people about this being late. You know how life can make you busy sometimes. I still hope that I'm doing a great job writing this. Although I'm writing this for myself, I'm writing this for those that like it. I feel like sometimes I take a risk posting a chapter, but I do this in good faith. Anyway, I'm sorry for rambling on like that. I thank you for continuing to read the series. =)


End file.
